Bonds Through Time
by shootingQuazar
Summary: It has been four years since the rest of the gang left Neo Domino City to pursue their own dreams, leaving Yusei also chasing his own. Having lot of expectations bestowed upon him in understanding and solving the mystery and real worth of the Inner-D, pressure seemed building up for the raven-haired ex-Signer, but he knew he must give his all...Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's but hopefully you will enjoy so sit back and relax…**

**Chapter 1 : Reminiscing the Past**

It has been four years since the rest of the gang left Neo Domino City to pursue their own dreams, leaving Yusei also chasing his own. Having lot of expectations bestowed upon him in understanding and solving the mystery and real worth of the Inner-D, pressure seemed building up for the raven-haired _ex-Signer_, but he knew he must give his all knowing that the others were also exerting their best efforts.

But worry nothing, for answers were already near in his grasp, a matter of time before he could unlock and finally get to the bottom of the secrets of the project developed by his father.

It has been ten minutes passed midnight and he decided to take a quick break from work. He was in the cafeteria and after buying a descent hot coffee, he decided to go outside to get some fresh air once in a while.

The wind touching his cheek was just warm indicating that summer will soon arrive as he let his hair being swayed sideways back and forth by the airstream, much like a pendulum. He missed doing this, being stoic, ignoring everything and letting days passed as if nothing particularly happened but now in his situation, he couldn't do it, could he?

He recalled his early days in Satellite and wondered maybe he could pay a visit to Martha and the orphans in his next day-off. Also, the first time he, alongside Jack, Crow and Kyosuke formed THE ENFORCERS and the heartbreaking disbandment of the said strongest duel gang in the Satellite.

The first time he step foot on the city, being branded as a trespasser, and forced to participate in the FORTUNE CUP his friends being hostages while settling his business with Jack whose the current King of Riding Duels at that time.

Along the way he met the twins, Ruka and Rua, who look up to him as their big brother and the first time he learned about the Crimson Dragon and his fate as a Signer.

But all of it didn't matter to him for his quest was worth taking and most importantly, he met _her_.

Aki Izayoi. The Unrequited Love of his life.

Though mysterious, aloof and somewhat quite intimidating at first, he found himself being extremely attached to this burgundy-haired psychic. His concern to others was in no comparison when it comes to her.

She has the ability to unchain the real him which has been caged by sorrow and guilt concerning the incident of Zero Reverse. He had formed a solid bond with her with the latter started being friendly and caring towards others from being the feared BLACK ROSE WITCH.

Just thinking about the times he spent with her during the WRGP and the Ark Cradle made him crack a smile even in the gloomy and sad moments in his life.

But fate seems to be toying them and the call of separation is inevitable. If it was him to decide, he wouldn't let Aki go to abroad and preferred that she just stay in his side. Being with her just make his days complete and that's when he's completely being himself. But he didn't want to become a hindrance to her dreams, since her happiness was his top and foremost priority.

He sighed heavily while taking another sip of his coffee.

"What are you doin' right now, Aki?" he muttered under his breath.

He looked up in the sky, the bright cold silver moon illuminating proudly at the sky and the stars twinkling in alternate patterns.

He wondered if Aki was also doing the same and if at the very least, if she was as well thinking about him. He mentally slapped himself to get out of his own fantasy. Who was he fooling? There was no way that Aki would feel the same way as him. Bit by bit, he understood that they have different aspects of view in life, though they have a common goal, to help others in their best efforts, with him in the field of science and her in the field of medicine.

With that in the meantime he has to move on to the new chapters of his life waiting to be told but still hoping that at the middle or in the near end of his story, he would still met her. _AGAIN._

"Prof. Fudo, there you are! I've been looking for you!" Kanna, his assistant said as she approaches while Yusei still glancing expressionlessly at the sky.

When she heard no response at all, she pouted slightly and decided to slowly make way to him until she was standing beside him and noticed that he locked his gaze in the deep sky with a trivial melancholy present in his sapphire orbs.

_He seems to be thinking about that Aki again, huh? _She said to herself.

It's not a skeleton in the cupboard to almost all of them that he liked the burgundy-haired psychic. When she left the city, even if he wanted to hide the despondency and said that he's fine with that, still his action were telling that there's something along his facade.

Even she could deduce that despite the latter heavily denying after being asked about his relation to her, extremely emphasizing that they were just only mere friends and quickly dismissing the subject by giving a '_We're-done-talking' _glare. Better let go of it or they would lose a genius team leader like him in which they couldn't afford.

She waved her hand in front of Yusei's face and still caught no reaction from him. Out of irritation of being snubbed, she pinched his ear and Yusei let out a cry of pain and noticed that she indeed was beside him giving him a scary look saying she wanted an explanation.

"Oh Kanna! How long have you been here?" he said defensively. A vein popped in her head. Yusei could feel her annoyance and nervously gulped. Ironically, despite in their situations, they have a good relationship.

"Wwwhhhaaattt? So you finally noticed that I'm here. I tried to find you everywhere and here you are in your own world watching those twinkle twinkle little stars as if trying to guess where the next flicker would be. And finally I called to you only to find out that you didn't even listening because you're too much absorbed by your emo thing! Heck now tell me the person who'll not be pissed after being ignored like that." She furiously exclaimed.

Yusei sighed. He didn't mean to take no notice of her and she was right. He was just engrossed by his flight of imagination. It's not the first time he was like this. Even in the office hours while working he'll suddenly became silent then the next moment one could see him daydreaming and Kanna just have to save the day to snap him back to reality by like this time, pinching his ear.

"I'm sorry Kanna, I guess I need to take a break for a while to, you know, to ponder on things. I'm really a pain in the ass, am I not?" he said while returning his gaze back to the night sky.

"Yeah! You are really a pain in the ass! Good to hear that you know and admitted it!" then she tapped his shoulder and smiled.

"But there is no other like you that is capable of pulling this off. That's why we entrusted all of our trust to you knowing that you will never fail us. So pull yourself together. You can fool around, having fun and ignore everything sometimes because you also need it. But don't forget that you also shoulder the hope and success of our dreams. It's not only you who wanted to build a better Neo Domino. If ever you have uncertainties and problems, you could share it with us, you know? After all we're friends, right?"

_Friends._ Yeah he had friends all along. He was not really alone right at this moment.

"Of course! You are right! So I bet you are one of my friends?" he teased earning another pinch in the ear by Kanna.

"Hey I'm just joking you know! And Oh Kanna, again I'm counting on you, _tovarish_!"

Kanna blushed. She quickly tried to recover and crossed her arms in her chest and averted her gaze completely avoiding Yusei's orbs. It would be too much for her if she would look at it. She might be sucked by it.

"Good! I guess you understood. Well then there's no problem right so off we go now!" a slight blush still existing in her cheeks.

"YEP! Again sorry for the trouble."

"It's nothing really. I'm used to it."

Yusei laughed at her remark. She heavily sighed and gestured to go back inside.

"_Kung hindi ka lang gwapo matagal na kitang isinubsob sa estero, kaya pasalamat kang aso ka!__[1]_" she mumbled but unfortunately Yusei heard her.

"What? Did you just said something?" he asked

She jerked up. That's one of the reasons why she hated about him. He had a good sense of hearing and occasionally heard what was not needed to be heard.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she lied trying to play along with him.

"Right now! You just said something that I don't quietly understand." He elaborated.

_Shit! I need to find an excuse! Curse those ears of yours Yusei! _She said to herself.

"Ahh that? I said come on the others are waiting. You shouldn't let them being preoccupied you know! It's a bad habit for the leader of the project, if you knew what I mean!" she explained while nervously smiling. Lucky to her, Yusei buy that excuse.

"Okay let's go then!" the raven-haired ex-signer said enthusiastically.

He knew they had a lot more things to do from now on and the days up ahead. He just wished that week end would come soon. After all, he too was excited to see his friends in Satellite after a month of absence because of his hectic schedule. But for now he must give his all in his work.

At the other side of the world, in a hotel there was Aki Izayoi busily packing his things off, with three medium-sized traveler's bags all just for her clothes and some minor things. She graduated with top honors in her course in medicine a week ago.

Unfortunately, her parents couldn't attend because of their work especially her father in which she understood. Her flight to Neo Domino City will be a week from now. It has been four years since she left and she admitted, the atmosphere of being home was quietly getting on her, more like a home sickness. In the city was the ambiance like no other.

She missed her loved ones, her mother and father, her friends in the Duel Academy as well as the teachers, and all of the ones she met at Neo Domino. Luckily for her, she had constant contact with her fellow ex-signers (with the exception of Yusei because of work), though Jack was still egoistical as ever.

They talked almost three hours at the phone specially with the twins or sometimes online via internet, mostly in the evening. Sometimes she even visited them despite the distance and bond together from teaching them the lessons they don't quietly understand to giving tips on how to improve their deck for better combos. They even said that they also wanted to go back to Neo Domino this coming summer vacation much to her delight that she decided to book their flight together on Friday. As she was about finished packing everything, she stumbled onto something in her bed.

The picture of Team 5D at their victory against the Ylliasters taken a month before they left the city.

"How can I forget this?" she said while caressing the frame.

In the picture there was Crow and his carrot-like-coloured hair stood the most in the picture. He was grinning like a madman while beside him was a Jack scowling at him for ruining his signature king pose and Carly gripping his shirt telling him to behave.

At the other side was Ushio and Mikage who were in one way or another became one of their closest friends.

In between sitting were the teal-haired twins, wearing their signature short shorts. Rua was making a peace sign with his two hands while grinning and Ruka still in her pigtails decided to lean back in Aki's opinion, in her knees which she didn't mind while maintaining her smile, typically of Ruka.

And there she was at the center just wearing a normal and plain white dress, her newly cut bangs not visible just living the two long burgundy streaks hanging like the usual and the hair clip replaced by a cute hair band.

Her smile was really genuine and she stated, that she never thought that she could pull off a smile like that.

And speaking of the one who made her for what she was now, her savior was beside her with his signature blue coat and gloves as their hands intertwining with one another.

She couldn't help but blushed slightly while looking at the portrait. Suddenly, a single tear dropped as it traced from her cheek to the frame she was holding. It really hurts; she admitted leaving Yusei behind and chose to pursue her dreams. And the only regret she had was the fact that she couldn't tell it to him, the real feelings she had before she could even depart in a distant land, and away from the man she loved the most.

It's not that there were no guys somewhat hitting on her but there was no one like Yusei that treated her with great and outmost respect. Some guys would want to hit on her for one purpose, to get a taste of her 'you know what in the world I mean'.

"Yusei I can finally see you again!" she said while kissing the portion of the frame where Yusei was.

This time she was determined to tell him. It doesn't matter if he didn't reciprocate, as long as she finally confessed everything to him. But one thing was bugging her the entire time about this confession.

What if Yusei already had a girlfriend before she could even confessed? The thought of it was really disturbing to Aki. As far as she wouldn't admit, it would be a huge blow to her seeing Yusei with another woman. It would be too much to bear, and she might not be able to even look at that.

The sight of Yusei caring and hugging the woman, saying lines of love, and the worst part and the sight she didn't wanted to witness, kissing her.

The thought was like a blade piercing in her heart. Those soft, thin lips that should have been reserved for her will be wasted to another lady. Leaving no argument, she had to face it as a consequence for her actions and decisions.

The choice to pursue a dream or to pursue love, she already made up her mind a long time ago. This was her choice so she had to take responsibility for it, even if the price to pay might be her greatest happiness with the precious man she loved.

She put her duel disk and deck of cards inside her traveler's bag while wiping the remaining tears and decided to call it a night. She wrapped herself with the futon and slowly she had drifted and gone to sleep.

**(A/N) : **So how was the opening chapter? Hopefully I somewhat satisfied your taste and you can count that I will really do my best to give you an interesting story with quality. If I had my lapses, I sincerely apologize and I know that this being my first fanfic is of no excuse. So reviews, suggestions and comments will be highly appreciated. Thank you!

[1]It's a comic expression by anyone of us. It translates as "If only you're not good looking I'll definitely  
(well you could add anything you like to do to that person)…." Something like that! But the real meaning in that expression would mean that even if there are lapses by the person we like, we still love them because somewhat it's part of them right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Unexpected News**

It was seven o'clock in the morning when his alarm clock rang. He moaned lightly while his hands wandered and slowly making its way to the top of his drawer to stop the noisy and annoying sound coming from it. He lazily got up to bed while blinking a few times; he flickered and twirled his already messed hair.

Right after he finished collecting and cleaning up the paper works scattered in the floor and arranged it in order to his desk , he went to the bathroom to take a shower. The cold water ran to his crab-liked raven hair down to his spine then to the rest of his body. A moment later he brushed his teeth and shave some of his beard under his jawline.

He went to the cabinet and pulled out his favorite get-up. Over the past years he hasn't been tired of wearing it. He put his black underneath shirt with a logo in red on before wearing his signature dark blue jacket unbuttoned which he preferred, with orange gem-like pads in the collar, shoulder and elbow part of it.

His pants were quite slim but he didn't care, with the same orange pads in the knees. He liked the way it fitted to his forelegs. He felt he's back in those younger days of his when he wears it. This outfit holds many memories he treasured in those times he spent together with Aki with the rest of his friends. He didn't make an effort to comb his crab-shaped hair, well since it will not follow the way he wanted anyway and traced his lightning golden highlights that in his opinion, might one of his assets while he let his bangs go down freely at his eyes' level. Then he wore his chocolate brown gloves and boots as he got the keys of his duel runner in the table.

He didn't bother to make breakfast since it was Saturday and he'll spent his entire day at Martha's place in any case. He went outside of his apartment (the place where the twins used to live. They let him stay there as a token of their gratitude for looking out for them with them paying its monthly rent fare) in Tops along with his red duel runner.

No alteration or modification on its design. It is still as it was during the course of his life, except he upgraded its mechanism specially the engine and some minor improvements in his duel runner's monitor. Again, he just wanted it to be same as when Aki was still in the city. If it stayed like that, he felt like Aki was just with him all the time.

He sped off to the Neo Domino Hypermarket to buy stuff for the children at Satellite as well as for Martha. He got at least two pairs of brand new shirts as well as jeans and new shoes for every one of them, thinking that those clothes of theirs were already worn out. He also included blankets to ease their sleep during night while he had a red nightgown for Martha. He also didn't forgot the children that loved the most. _TOYS_. After some pickings for food and other needed supplies, he went to the cashier's location to pay for it.

When he arrived, somewhat he gained the look of the cashier presently eyes widened in recognition. Oh great! Even if he tried to shrug it off, he couldn't contradict the fact that he's a public figure. Almost entirely the populace of Neo Domino apparently know him being the famous Satellite's Shooting Star and holding up the championship title as the King of Riding Duels for the last two years, including winning the first ever WRGP tournament with his companions under the name of Team 5d quite a time after his debut in the Fortune Cup. Then the next year he decided to retire following the departure of his friends prior to pursue their own dreams with him also invited to head the continuation project of the Inner-D and that was four years ago.

"UHM, the bill! How much should I pay, miss?" he nervously asked as he noticed the cashier was in a trance.

"HEEELLLLOOO?" he called out again and luckily the cashier snapped out of his daze

"Ah, sorry! I just can't help it that I am seeing the SSS here right in front of me! You are the best duelist I've ever known!" the female cashier exclaimed

"It's four years since then! I am just a regular head researcher now, you know?!, but thanks for that! I'm honored that you viewed me like that!" he replied

After counting the cost of his bought goods, he hurriedly paid it and exited quickly to avoid attracting adding attention. It would be troublesome for him if he would be spotted by media lurking in the store. He hopped in his runner and sped off to 'you-know-where' the place he always wanted to go back. He called Martha last night that he would visit in which the latter happily brought the good news to the orphans earning a cheer of joy and excitement from them.

After ten minutes of ride he arrived at the house. He saw the children happily playing with one another and enjoying each other's company, but more likely dueling without the duel disk. He parked his runner in the garage and when the children heard the rev of the engine as it stops, it earned a big smile in their faces. And off you go, as Yusei went out in the garage bringing what he had bought, the fun begins as they dashed in his direction. Better prepare for what's coming.

"YUSEI!" the children exclaimed as they ran excitedly towards him. Some were clinging in his blue jacket while the others on his pants.

Over the years, he never got tired of wearing his suit except at work. He needed to wear the lab gown at all times anyway. He knew that Jack and Crow weren't tired of it either. Their signature outfits have many memories, be either pleasant or not, that cannot just be thrown away.

"Relax guys! Don't worry I had one for each of you!" he said smiling, recapping his childhood days when he was at their age alongside with Crow and Jack, excited on whatever Martha would bring for them. He had been bombarded with a lot of questions.

"_How have you been?"_

"_Why didn't you visit last week?"_

"_Forget last week, but why in a month?"_

…_._

…_._

…_._

So many that he couldn't recap the previous and the next questions. Kids really do sometimes were getting in your nerves but seeing them like this is worth everything.

"Come on everyone, you should let Yusei enter in the house. Don't forget your manners!"

Yusei turned around and saw his one and only godmother, Martha. The person his life had in debt to. Without her he might be dead even if he survived the Zero Reverse. She somewhat became her known mother and owe her for loving him the same way as how much a mother could love a son. He couldn't helped but smile and had gone to Martha and gave her a firm hug. Also Martha returned the gesture and somewhat for the reason that she missed Yusei so much that she had overdone it. A tiny squeak escaped from Yusei's lips and she hurriedly released him.

"Oh boy, I'm sorry! I just missed you really badly, including the kids, right everyone?" the kids nod

He somewhat understood for he felt the same. A month had passed since he last visited. It's not surprising that Martha would respond like that.

"NO, it's okay!" he said.

"Okay why don't you 'lil lads carry this things up while you girls prepare for breakfast?"

The children obliged and they followed Martha's order. Martha and Yusei were the only people left outside.

"So how's work and the take over as the Head Developer?" she inquired while gesturing him to sit on the bench. Yusei sighed.

"Actually, it's kinda giving me creeps sometimes honestly! With them expecting better on me to produce promising results. Luckily I met their expectancy 10 out of 10 but the daily routine was quite troublesome at times. I wake up, eat, work then sleep and it's killing me. I just thanked that I have the weekends to spend if not for myself, then with you here."

"It must be tough on you, no?" she asked in which he nodded. He looked at the Dedalius Bridge with contentment.

"But it's for the people not just in the city but also in Satellite. And me being the team leader coming from Satellite can also promote this place's image. It's a good opportunity to show that Satellite is not just a place full of rejects and trashes. Someday, I hope that the total discrimination would die out and the people in each area will completely live in harmony, even if it takes a long time to achieve it." He smiled at the thought. Martha noticed it.

"I'm glad you could still smile like that, even if it's not the same as before. I mean, after she decided to leave Neo Domino to study abroad, you were in your lowest of the lowest frame of mind. Or maybe you tried to distract yourself by concentrating on your work to conceal your depression?" She blurted and Yusei jolted.

'_Oh come on! Not this stupid suppositions again for god's sake'_ he cried out mentally

"No I'm not! It's not entirely the way it was" he said trying to be defensive.

"Then it's partially correct right? Come on Yusei, I've known each and every single detail about you! Who do you think I am?" she put her hands on her waist. Damn. She knows him too well.

"Well okay! It's half right and half wrong." He admitted

"Really?" she asked slyly her eyebrows gone upwards.

_Damn he can't hide anything from her. She could rival the best inspectors and detectives. And her questions was like interrogating a captive with precision. One wrong answer would lead to…_

_Hey! It's as if he admitted it… curses!_

"Yeah! Of course! Anyway why did you thought that I was really depressed with Aki leaving, as in totally?" he carelessly asked while avoiding her gaze.

"Ohohoho! Did I mentioned a name?" she chirped teasingly while narrowing her eyes. It took a moment before he realized. His eyes widened in apprehension.

_Busted. She tricked him…_

"AAAAHHHH! You tricked me!" he burst out. Martha couldn't help but chortle by his antiphon.

"Yusei, everyone knows about it so you couldn't hide it . Even if you tried, eventually it will surface because your actions can't betray your feelings no matter how many times you denied. Remember that actions will always speak louder than words. It's just how it is." Martha said while patting his shoulder. Yusei groaned and brought his hands to his pocket while his head gone down facing the ground.

"Am I really that obvious?" he mumbled to himself.

"Of course, you dolt! In addition, you are a terrible liar specially when it concerns about Aki-chan!" she answered for him. He frowned as he heave a sigh.

"Yeah I'm really depressed that time but…" he clutched his hands tightly.

"But what can I possibly do, I can't let myself be an obstacle to her dreams. I just can't selfishly say that I just wanted her to stay by my side. It would be unfair for her. And also, we're not in a relationship anyway. So I have no right to stop her in the first place." He said in a low voice.

"Yusei? So that means you're… you know?!"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

Martha would love this. She just have to spell it out for him. She leaned in his ear and whispered something to him. Immediately, his face was burning crimson, much like a tomato.

"I-iiinnn L-llooovvveee?" Yusei flustered while desperately regaining his composure while she tried to suppressed her laughter. A minute passed and he recovered from that bold question.

"So?" she asked waiting for his answer. Martha noticed him lowering his head.

"I am not!" he said trying to imitate his stoic nature. But he couldn't describe how red his face was.

"Well well well, denying is the first step to admittance of being in love." She retorted

He sighed in defeat. He couldn't win against her whose more experienced in living this world while he has a more way to go to fully understand this type of feeling.

_Ika nga, papunta pa lang siya, si Martha ay pabalik na__[1]__! _She's a damn old cunning hag for her age.

"Will anything change if ever I confessed to her?" he come out with a counter

"Idiot! How would you know if you didn't even try? You can't tell the outcome if you didn't even decided to tell how you feel. " she responded while lightly smacking his back.

"Yeah but even if I decided to tell it to her right now, I can't have the chance to even say a single word."

"And why is that?" she asked in confusion

"Because I blew up my chance when she was still planning to leave to study abroad. That night in the party, if only I… if only I.."

He stopped midsentence as his sapphire eyes temporarily lost its spark. He never thought of this, the fact that Aki might also be involved in a relationship. Damn. It never hit in his head before. How he could be so dumb? Of course Aki is one hell of a kind and any men would be drooling and might craving for her. Including him actually as he described each of her features.

Those tantalizing kitten-like eyes that could seduce any man living on this planet just with her wink. Along with her eyes are the perfectly shaped inclined nose. And the thin soft lips that any man would willing to die for just to even have a grasp on it even for a second.

She has that body that no one could resist. Those hips and lean slender waist accompanied by her porcelain skin could drop any scared-looking men down to their feet. And the cleavage that no other girls could rival, her most visible asset of all. Thinking that he would have a taste of it all made his head and mind blur. It seems his sanity was leaving him.

"Forget it! She might even have a boyfriend right now!" he slightly yelled

"Then why don't you confirm everything, your doubts, your suspicions and all that bugged you?" she asked

"And how would I do that?" Yusei inquired that made Martha stunned.

"You didn't know?" then she came to a conclusion. Right, Yusei was busy so it's no surprise that he had no idea what was going on and the bombshell that awaits him. She just rolled her eyes.

"They will come home soon! Every single one of them. Jack, Crow, Ruka, Rua and Aki-chan will arrived one after the other next week. I got a call from Carly saying that if we could also help fetched them at the airport. But you're too busy that I couldn't relay the news and I had forgotten to tell you last night." She explained

Yusei's mouth hung agape for a moment. Now that's a big news for him. As it seems that destiny was still in his side, or much his luck rather than that. His smile grew wide that even Martha noticed how the real Yusei surfaced again from a deep slumber, unknown to him.

_I could finally see Aki again! This is great…_

_What would I say?_

_Oh Shit! Come on Don't be excited_

_No! Plan plan plan plan!_

_Damn stupid bain! Think think think!_

_You could always find solutions in every adversary, so why not now?!_

…_._

…_._

…_._

He was in a trance that he didn't hear Martha calling to him a few times until he earned a pinch in the ear. Great! People always do that to him! But guess he deserved it…

"I'm sorry Martha! I'm just you know quite in a …" he was cut off

"I know young lad! You face had done the talking! Come on, we must go inside, we have something to catch up right? Together with the kids, they were too excited 'coz they will learn something from you again."

"Yeah, I promised them to teach how to perform Chained Links and proper use of Trap Cards!" he agreed and they went inside.

His smile was just too oblivious but he didn't care! He quite admitted that he was really happy right now, as in super-duper! He just had to wait until Saturday and hoped that no more overtime that day. After all, for four years of separation, he would see his Black Rose again!

* * *

**(A/N) : **That's it! End of Chapter! Please review and suggestions as well as the comments will be highly appreciated.

[1] Its a saying in the Filipinos means that Adults knows better than Youngsters since they were more experienced in living this world. So all the first times we experienced has been already experienced by them. In that situation, Yusei denied being in love but Martha could sense that he was lying and denied the fact that he was in fact, really in love with Aki.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Sorry guys about the chapter 3. I committed a few mistakes about the grammar. I knew it when I checked again my draft a moment ago but I already edited it. I humbly apologized! I'll just reduce making mistakes like that next time to make up for you! **

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Departure Back To Him**

Friday, quite some days after his visit to the orphanage in the Satellite and here the raven-haired ex-signer had been doing nothing but paper works. He cursed under his breath as how tiring his work had turned out. He work non-stop for seven hours and he couldn't even take a single bite of his lunch, let alone the snacks and his stomach was growling wildly in protest. But because of tight schedule he created himself; he must endure his hunger to meet the expected results and data 2:30 p.m sharp.

Well its ten minutes to go anyway, this is nothing compared to the sleepless nights they endured during the WRGP just to complete their modified engine and to review their tactics. And also, he did it to avoid overtime work since there was more important to do subsequent to that time. After all he need to rest to make it to the airport fully awake. It would be a huge embarrassment if he would just collapse there dead out cold. He couldn't envisage how disgraceful he would turn out if that happens.

"Only 24 hours left eh?" he mumbled while looking in his clock.

_-Flashback-_

_It was ten passed eleven o'clock, as he hopped in his red duel runner Martha called him._

"_Yusei, Carly called saying she received a text saying that the twins and Aki-chan will arrive at Saturday, 3:00 p.m! By that time you should…"_

"_I know Martha", he interrupted_

"_I'll do my best to finish what have should be done and come to fetch them in your place."_

"_Sorry Yusei that I couldn't! You know well that there are these children and I don't have someone who'll look out for them while I'm gone so I'm counting on you! Don't worry; Aki-chan's parents will also be there."_

"_HMMM! I could see that coming!" he replied in a whisper_

_Martha raised an eyebrow_

"_OHO! Yusei wanted to be Aki-chan's escort eh? Do you also like to be the one to take her to her house?" she joked_

"_Martha!" he retorted_

"_YEAH YEAH YEAH! Off you go now! Take care okay?" she kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. Yusei sped off in the streets back to his apartment._

_-End of Flashback-_

Kanna arrived in his office for update and noticed his meal was most likely untouched. She couldn't help but slightly get angry at him.

"Prof. Fudo, you shouldn't skip meals! What if something happened to you?"

"OHHH, Kanna! Don't worry, I'll just finish this and I'll eat my meal! Don't worry I'm used to it!" he replied

"But the time during the WRGP and this is obviously different. You couldn't expect to maintain that body of yours forever, you know! You can't remain immune to hyperacidity and ulcers, so before I force this tray of food inside your mouth, you better…"

"Yeah I know! Just a moment!" he finished all his paper works and faced his food, said grace and started to eat.

"You know, you're just like a child sometimes. You seemed need someone always watching your back!" she stated

"Well sorry for that! That's why I'm grateful that you are here around to assist me! Thank you!"

"Isn't it my role as your assistant? Anyway, I quite noticed that you're obsessed in finishing works worth this week. What's the big deal?" she inquired

"Nothing! I just wanted to avoid over-time work this weekend because I need to do something tomorrow afternoon! So just being sure!" he replied

"OHHH? And what was that?"

"I'm fetching the twins at the airport! So the less work the better!"

"I see!"

"Yeah they said they wanted to spend their summer vacation here!"

"But are they fine with just them?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"I mean boarding a plane!" she answered

"Ahh that? Don't worry they're not alone! Someone will be with them!"

"Who?"

"Aki!" he said happily

"Oh I see!" she said unenthusiastically

_So that's why he was this eager to work! And he had the twins used for his cover-up! This cunning damn shit bastard… whom he was really looking forward to see is Aki…_

She sighed in loss. For the first time in her life she admitted defeat. Since Aki was all Yusei's eyes could come across. She had no chance in comparison with Aki! Save the cleavage! She had developed inferiority complex with the comparison of Aki a long time ago.

Well she had also some assets but it has no use if Yusei wouldn't be the one to notice it. She has a jet black hair in shoulder length as well as brown-colored eyes, a typical trait of a Filipina. She also has a fair complexion.

Kanna Aquino was born in the busy city of Manila, Philippines, with a Japanese mother and Filipino father. When she was ten, her parents decided to migrate to Japan, mainly in Neo Domino (**(N/A):** I was just assuming that Neo Domino City was part of Japan). She studied quantum physics in America when she was sixteen and quickly accelerated to her studies and it just took her three years to graduate. For the past four years, she was the one and only assistant of Yusei subsequent to the Team 5d's disbandment.

When she first met Yusei in the assembly after being invited to continue the Inner-D Project, somewhat she underestimated him being Yusei just merely a Satellite native. She wondered what he could do when he didn't even study about quantum physics let alone the Inner-D reactor. She couldn't accept that a mere Satellite will head the project. Well she had information about him at the very least, the son of the developer, Prof. Hakase Fudo, being King Of Turbo Duels and the Team 5d's Ace in the recent WRGP championship at that time. But it didn't make sense in her opinion, a duelist suddenly become a scientist. Can he handle the pressure in that position? That's what was on her mind.

A week had passed and Yusei proved her wrong, giving promising results that she couldn't even obtained. Somewhat it hurt her pride and ego to know that there was someone better than her, let alone her studying the principles of quantum physics while he hasn't. When he was asked to have an assistant who could work as a secretary at the same time a month after the start of the project, to her surprise, he picked her.

She decided to confront him about this, accusing him doing it just out of pity and said that she didn't need it. But Yusei shrugged it off telling he picked her because of her ability and skills. He too apologized if somewhat he had offended her in any case and hurt her feelings. She then realized that his motive and purpose was pure and real. That's the first time she viewed him not a Satellite native but as a real person. And as time progressed she developed romantic feelings for him but now she decided to give it up, knowing that there was someone who already owned his heart. She just hoped that he would find happiness with that person in the character of Aki and they will prosper. For her, she also wished that there will be also someone for her, like Yusei personality-wise who will treasure her and would never let her go.

"Don't worry! Since you finished the extraction of data, rest assured, you will not be bothered tomorrow!" she assured him while she took the papers containing the data to be studied by the fellow scientists.

"'kay, thanks! You were a great help! He said as he munched his food

"Don't mention it!" she replied as she left.

Saturday, Aki was in her apartment waiting for the twins. It was seven o'clock in the morning and boredom was getting her, not to mention the half-hour trip to the airport so she decided to call her best friend, Carly but to no avail she couldn't contact her. She sensed that she might spend her time on the phone with her boyfriend. She giggled how the two ended up together, with Jack being impolite, self-centered and has a god-like complex while Carly was the complete opposite.

But she admired them on how open their relationship was and how they admitted it without a single doubt. She wondered if she had done the same and admitted her feelings to Yusei that night then maybe… Maybe…

She frowned. Regret always comes last to those hesitates. But at least now that she will return, she could light her chances and it's no turning back, this time for sure…

Then the doorbell rang. She snapped out of her thoughts and made her way to the door. When she opened it…

"Aki-neechan!" she was taken aback at the sudden action as the twins hugged her

Nothing had changed about them. Rua was still in his ponytail but a noticeable growth spurt. Ruka just let her hair hang loose but Aki noted that she really like to wear her short shorts. Cannot blame Rua being overprotective to his sister from some pervert that may harass her.

"So ready?" they asked and she nodded

"Just a minute. I'll change my dress. You can watch TV while I'm doing my thing. Is that okay?"

"Okay!" they agreed in unison

After ten minutes, Aki emerged from her room and went where the twins still flipping through channels in the television.

"Whoa Aki-neechan! I never thought that you would wear that again!" Rua commented on what she wore. It was the get-up she used to wear during her usual days in the city.

"Well I'm quite comfortable on this! So let's go?" she replied and they nod

Three men dressed in tuxedo hurriedly load all of her things and stuff inside the limousine. After that, she bid goodbye to the landlady. Their flight will take a few hours considering the distance from the city and it would be tiring. Rua was snickering and looked excited, exhaustion not evident in his face as he sat beside his twin sister while Aki was in the other side staying quite in addition reading one of her favorite romance novel to avoid boredom.

"After four years we will come back, huh?" Rua started

"Yeah! We will finally see our friends again." His twin sister agreed

"I couldn't wait! Finally, I'll be able to see Yusei again! And then I'll duel him and show how Mighty Rua could defeat his deck and then he will worship me and call –" Ruka smacked him in the head.

"Hey Ruka, what was that for?" he blurted while in pain

"Well first of all because you're too earsplitting and second because you are too boastful! Only four years had passed and you are expecting to defeat Yusei in that span of time? Maybe only three turns he will take and you'll lose dead cold."

"What! You are not going to support yooooour bbbrrrooottthhheeerrr?" he comically begged while Ruka just rolled her eyes and noticed Aki giggled.

"You really didn't change even an ounce, do you?" Aki asked over

"That's Rua for you I guess!" Ruka said and she along with Aki started to burst out laughing

"Hey don't pinch me down right there sis! I became matured you know!" he said defensively

"Yeah right! Just slightly!" Ruka teased

"HEY!" he shouted quite offended

After a moment they stopped laughing

"But you are right I was also excited to see Yusei. It's quite a long time and I couldn't even contact him via phone or online because of his job!" she stated sadly

"Don't worry sis! I'm sure he too will be excited to see us!" he encouraged his sister and she nod

"But there is someone who wanted to see Yusei the most than the rest of us! And maybe she couldn't wait to hug Yusei when we see him and beat us out of it!" Rua's eyes suddenly beamed at Aki

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" she nervously asked and he smirked

"HMMM!" his eyes narrowed

"Yusei my love! I missed you so much… you don't know what's it was like when you're not with me! I was alone every time and wished that your arms would be there to wrap me with your eternal love. But now I can let my mind rest at peace since you're here in front of me and that alone is enough to fill my longing for you!" he said as he somewhat imitated Aki while hugging blankly no one and gestured to leaned forward his lips copying as if going to kiss…

Aki blushed deeply at his words. In her mind she doesn't know what will she say or her reaction if she ever see Yusei again. The thought of it was quietly frustrating and her brain was debating what the proper way to talk to him was. Either greets him like casual? No. that would be nonsense! You wouldn't expect to greet someone like that after four long years of not seeing each other. But if she would do something like Rua had interpreted, that would be totally embarrassing! If they're a couple then she doesn't mind. But it's the other way around. There's no way in hell she would do that especially her parents will be present at that time.

"Something like that right?" he teased earning another smack in the head this time with a little more force, courtesy of Ruka

"Don't mind him, Aki-neechan! Though I quite agree on Rua that you are the one who wanted to see Yusei the most!" she said cheerfully

Aki just rolled her eyes and sighed.

'_Better dismiss the topic. I might dig my own hole if this continues…' _she thought

"You two are really silly! In the lighter side, how's the school year you two? Did you get in the Top 10?" she asked coolly hoping to distract the two

"EHHH? Aki-neechan is evading the topic! I know it, she really liked Yusei!" Rua happily exclaimed and pointing fingers to Aki. His sudden remark had caught her off guard

"N-nnOoo I-iimmm n-nnoott!" she waved her hands in defense but her voice was obviously stuttering as her cheeks were burning crimson that matched the color of her hair.

"Yes you do!" he pushed his stand

"I said I'm not!" she again defended

"Yes you do!" he stated firmly

"Like I said I'm not!" she stated as she stared Rua directly in the eyes which sends shiver to his spine. Those kitten-like eyes are like double-edge daggers. It can calm the uneasiness of a person but lethal when pushed in a corner with no way out.

"Yes you do!" Ruka said breaking the arguing two in their heated conversation

Aki was momentarily shocked and diverted her gaze to the other teal-haired teen. She wouldn't be surprised if Rua would bug her every time vis-à-vis this subject matter but for Ruka to also agree really made a sway on her. Normally she was not into this and preferred to stay silent. Aki could deny it even how many times in front of Rua or everyone, however except to this girl. She could read her just like an open book! She was silent for quite some time and just like that, she gave up!

"Yeah I do!" she admitted while leaning in the window as her chin rested in her fingers supported by her arms. Rua was grinning madly.

"HAHAHA! I know it! Come on where's my high five Ru-" he stopped midsentence as he noticed Aki frowned.

"Aki-neechan? If it's true, why feel sad?" Rua asked in concern. "If you wanted to keep it secret, I promise I seal my mouth for good!"

"NO it's not like that Rua. It's just Yusei might not give in return to this feelings of mine, not to mention he too might be going out with another woman. Can't blame him though, she deserves someone better than me. Not me who was just selfish and-"

"It's not true!" Ruka countered. "Aki-neechan, Yusei didn't think of you like that. I think he was sad you leaving but I am certain that he understood. That's why he didn't stop you because he knew that this is your dream. Besides he might think that you'll eventually come back to his side. And the thing you mentioned about, I doubt Yusei would do that. He always lo-, never mind better discover it personally." She chirped and mentally chuckled on how oblivious the two former signers were to their feelings towards each other and how more unaware to the fact that the entire gang knew about it.

Aki smiled and felt relieved. Too bad though that the twins have to console her about the uncertainties and worries playing in her mind. It should be her giving them advice, but now it's the other way around. She felt bad for it, but thanked them for being there. If they believe that Yusei hadn't courted any woman, then how could she not?

"Thank you, Ruka!" she stated with a smile

"Hey, where's my thanks?" Rua protested

"Of course! Thank you too, Rua!" she replied

Half an hour and they'll arrived soon at the airport. Another hour and they will board the plane for Neo Domino so they decided to make a side-trip to the mall for the _pasalubong _(presents) intended for their friends though Aki really hated shopping. They decided to split into three to ease their work.

Rua had Jack on his list and one thing was all he could think of for him: the coffee that he loved the most. He couldn't bear the taste of it, let alone the smell but he knew Jack would kill him if he gives a silly present. He didn't want to face Jack's wrath considering the ego of the blonde. But he couldn't make a coffee so a powder as its ingredient might suffice and then let an expert of making the Blue-eyes Mountain coffee do the rest of the work. When he checked the price, he was knocked for six on what he saw.

"You gotta be kidding me! There's no way a mere box cost 50 dollars. No wonder Crow was pissed all the time when Jack spent all his money just for a cup in a daily basis!" he stated and sighed while checking the money in his wallet. He felt thankful that somewhat he could manage to pay it considering he must also get something for the orphans in Satellite.

Ruka was strolling in the MEN'S Area and taking a good look on the jeans that may potently draw her attention. She went to the jean's section. A pair of it, medium-sized should do for Crow, when he was off-work during weekends. Also, a blue raincoat in times of rainy situations, since forecasts are not always 100% accurate and later she got a rectangle transparent glass for Carly. She hurriedly went to the counter to pay for it.

Aki on the other hand was not in her own self. Her mind kept debating what she would buy. Damn those twins, they insisted in unison that she should be the one to buy present exclusively for Yusei. She's inside in the mall for about half an hour and had done nothing.

'_Damn I'm thirty minutes inside and I couldn't even think of any! Yusei you idiot, still giving me headaches even if you're not here.' _she cursed mentally while taking side glances looking for something that might caught her eyes but to no avail, there's nothing!

"Yusei would probably accept any presents from any of us. But in the very least, I want it to become more special… to cover the years we missed spending with one another." she sighed while thinking what would fit in the picture. She visualized the thing that might give Yusei the biggest satisfaction and would make him very happy.

Then light bulb.

What about herself as the present?

'_Whoa whoa whoa! Stop right there Aki Izayoi! _ she said to herself as she shook her head to throw out any malicious thoughts before it corrupted her mind. Any of that and her sanity and rationality might bid farewell to her. How could she think something like that? Yusei is not that type of guy. He respects everyone including her, no exception. She hit her forehead with her hand as she admonished herself for thinking lewd thoughts.

Then something in the corner caught her perception. A musical box in the top of shelf and it is as if begging her to come and pick it up. She went to where it was and grabbed it. The pattern of it was the typical design of a treasure box. When she opened it a melody hummed in the air and she recognized its piece of music. _Pachelbel: Canon_. This would do the trick, she thought. She checked the price and she expressed thanks that she could manage to pay for its price. For the rest of her friends, well he could buy something for them when they'll back in the city. The most important right now was for Yusei and no one else. After she paid it, she put it in her shoulder bag.

Fifteen minutes later and they met at the exit of the mall. Rua has the noticeably most bought gifts among them. Ruka had three paper bags and Aki has none. She gained the confused look of the twins.

"I had already decided my gift for Yusei so no need for wrappers and paper bags" she said answering before they could even throw a question

"And what is that gift?" Ruka inquired

"That's a secret to behold only by him!" she replied with a smile. Rua's eyes widened.

"You're not going to present yourself as gift for Yusei, are you?" he blurted. Well couldn't help it considering his age.

"No I'm not! Why do you think about something so ridiculous like that? The gift I had for him was small so I decided to just put it inside my bag!" she defended as the blush rose in her face.

"Oh! Sorry!" he apologized

"Whatever! Anyway, we have only a quarter before the plane leaves. We better hurry! Let's go!" Ruka said as she rolled her eyes. The limousine picked them up and proceed to their original destination, as both twins and Aki were excited to step foot again at their homeland. This will be a long flight.

* * *

**(A/N): **That's it for chapter three! REVIEW PLEASE!

Uhm guys, I need your opinions about my story so far. How do you view it and what are your expectations concerning the progress of it? Your viewpoint will definitely play a major part of it since it is for you guys. If I couldn't satisfy you then how can I make a decent tale?! So just include it when you review in every chapter.

OOHH! If any correction and piece of advice for better improvement, I will really appreciate it.

To the one who asked my nationality, yes I am a pure Filipino…

Oh yeah before I forgot, guys do you like **lemon type** in the story? I kinda looking forward to insert something like that but some viewers maybe just wanted normal intimate affections towards the characters involved so suggestions and comments are highly welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Okay here's Chapter 4 for you pepz'! Sorry for the late update I don't have an enough budget for online. Maybe I can update only on weekends. But I'm making drafts through papers so hopefully I can give you at le`ast a chapter per week.**

**Okay here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Fateful Reunion**

Saturday afternoon and we found Yusei sleeping in his bed. His chest was rising and falling in a constant pattern. A small snore came out in his mouth for every exhale he took. He captured every second, every minute, and every hour this day just to get a decent amount of rest. Even if he finished all he had to do yesterday or rather last night, he was really worn out as he returned to his apartment. He didn't even take a meal as he just lied down in his bed until this instant. This might be the longest time that he had fallen asleep in the course of his life.

The clock struck 12:45 p.m and the horrendous noise coming from it made Yusei woke up slowly. His eyes drifted open and bit by bit he rose up from his bed. He yawned as he stretched his body from the pain it took yesterday, specially his shoulder because of paper works. He took a good look in his surroundings and noticed that he was still in his laboratory uniform, his boots and gloves were on the floor. He heard his stomach growled and he sweatdropped. This was the only fiend that he couldn't defeat no matter how much he struggled.

He made his way to the fridge looking something to eat. He was really hungry and eating was the first thing he wanted to do. He removed his clothing and changed to a white top and stripe boxers. No need to be alarmed; he's the only one in the house anyway. After that he fried some eggs and hotdogs, toasted some bread and prepared some Chocó Latte at the same time. He flipped through channels in the television hoping to find an entertaining show. Seemed annoyed when found none, he turned off the TV and just started eating. He checked his clock momentarily and smiled as he made a countdown.

"Two more hours to go!" he said while eating and thinking what he might do when they'll arrive.

For the past four years they barely contact each other to the point they couldn't do it anymore because of the timetable not nearly compatible. He received some post cards from the twins occasionally and noted the noticeable growth spurt and development of their appearances. They were not to any further extent the young kids he used to be familiar with. They really had undergone puberty and adolescence changes.

Rua really had gone tall in just a span of four years and his body had developed to its fullest. His shoulder and chest had become broader and his face looked very mature emphasizing a hint that he's not the young toddler as he was, though he doubt if his personality changed even a little bit.

Ruka on the other hand really had grown to so much extent, both physically and personality-wise in his opinion. Her hair now was only on shoulder length and bit by bit, the difference of looks between her and Rua had slowly surfaced and became apparent every passing year. She developed a well-formed cleavage and a fine lean waist. He imagined how many guys would hit on her only to be kicked in their butts by Rua. He chuckled on himself as he kept visualizing that scene.

Though he had seen the growth of the twins, ironically, he didn't even know in the slightest how Aki was doing, not to mention he didn't even received a single post card from her. He frowned as he thought it was really a bad thing every day. He couldn't hear her voice and see her face even if he wanted to. A picture or two might solve his problem but it would be too awkward to ask her about having one. Parents? No! That is suicide! He doesn't have the balls to ask for that. He doubted they even have one since Aki didn't really spent her entire childhood and almost quietly teenage years with them.

Speaking of a person, one lucky _bastard_ had been with her longer than the rest of them. He toyed her and made her dance in his palms as his most precious marionette. Making her believe that he's the only one she needed only to be used and subjected to his stupid schemes. Even if he put on showed Aki's images, Yusei will not buy that trap even if it is too much tempting. Well that wouldn't happen for he's already dead anyway.

He just imaginably sees in his mind's eye what Aki's appearance would be in that span of time. He wanted to see her at least in the picture but maybe she had no time for that. Even he couldn't send one to her so it would be fair not to get exasperated if receive none. Their situation was just the same anyway. But all of that doesn't matter now, he'll see the real deal in front of his eyes that he always yearned and craved for every single day. He'll just see her for himself and confirm everything. He took one last bite of his meal and prepared himself for this day's episode.

After he finished taking a shower and put his usual clothes, he embarked to Neo Domino International Airport (**NDIA**). Too bad he couldn't slip through the speed limit of 60 kph but relieved that there's no heavy traffic as he passed through along the almost empty highways with his red duel runner. Because of more or less void passage, It only took him thirty minutes instead the usual an hour to travel from his apartment to the airport. He parked his runner to the nearby parking lot and went inside of it. There he looked on the schedule of the international flights displayed in the screen up in the airport's ceiling.

"Yusei! I didn't expect to see you here!" a burgundy-haired woman called out to him. Yusei turned around and recognized her. She wore a plain white dress as her hair was tied in a braid.

"Ah Setsuko-san! " he greeted Aki's mother as he bowed slightly as paying respect

"You are really a polite man. Are you also here to welcome Aki?" she asked with a vestige of objective.

"Well you could say something like that! I am actually here to fetch the twins." He replied

"Oh really?" she smirked teasingly as she crossed her arms which made Yusei gulped

'_That look! I know it from somewhere! It's awfully familiar!' _he thought as he tried to recall where he had seen that.

The pose and those eyes that could go beyond everything in its path. And the way she spoke it with a tone of outmost interest. It's a frequent look that someone always imposed on him. Then it clicked and boom! One individual best described and matched all of his description.

MARTHA.

"Of course!" he nervously answered as his body shivered slightly as he straightened his poise. A small dose of sweat trickled in the side of his face. Setsuko giggled lightly of how cute and childish his reaction was.

"I see! But I think Aki would be happy to see you again" she stated

"I hope so! We're not in touch for four years so I don't know! But I understood that. She's busy and I as well so it's not inevitable that we did not even talked once." He replied at the same time rubbed his face with his fingers.

"What? Not even once?" asked the shocked woman

"Well, yes! That's right!" he answered slyly

"I see! Even between us two as daughter and mother. She could barely call at home well because of different time zones but usually, almost all of the time just greeting us asking if we were alright. Another reason was our job. I was busy managing our flower shop and Hideo was active in his senatorial roles. She finally came back to us but we couldn't even take benefit on that, to show how we really cared and loved her. I felt that our daughter had become distant from us again or maybe it was our fault committing the same mistake all over again, as if pushing her once more. We couldn't even attend her graduation. Even if she said it was okay that we couldn't be present at one of the most important day in her life, I couldn't help but feel guilty." She stated sadly. Yusei patted her shoulder and give one of his signature smiles.

"It's all right! I'm certain that Aki understands it! Even if you missed one of most significant day in her life, it doesn't mean that you failed as her parent, as her mother. There are just things that don't go our way. The most important right now is how you will make up for it. Don't worry; I'm sure you have plenty of time now that she's back. And Aki will be happy to become your little baby girl again, I'm sure because she always loved you and will always be!" he replied

"Really?" she asked feeling at ease and Yusei nod

"Definitely! Remember that she's not the hateful Aki anymore. She learned to become more understanding and considerate bearing in mind that you two were really busy getting better for your own self and trying your very best to fulfill your role along with Hideo-san as her parents. So don't ever feel bad about yourself! Didn't you feel it for yourself? She really loved the two of you!" he continued

"And you Yusei was the cause of it. Aki's sudden change, we owe it to you. After the war with the Dark Signers, Aki really changed after she met you. She became open to others and gained many friends. If it's as what you said, then I appreciate it! Aki really had learned many things from you! I am in your debt as to how Aki had become right now. I wish I had a son like you or" she trailed as she looked a straight in Yusei's orbs.

"Maybe a son-in-law would not be bad either." She smiled as she covered her mouth with her hand to avoid an expressed amusement escaping from her lips.

Yusei flushed as the blush shoot to every corner of his face. He had no idea why she viewed him like this. Maybe a token of appreciation for his contribution in restoring the real self of Aki. That would be a valid hypothesis. Or maybe the other way around.

'_Don't tell me she also knew something about it! Hers and Martha's intuition is scaring me!' _he thought as his nervousness intensified.

"Uhm, where is Hideo-san?" he asked to change the topic. It would be bad if he had to in instance, confessed everything to her, his most top secret in which he believed still was.

But truth to be told, Aki's senator father was not around. He looked everywhere but he felt no presence from him at all. Then he looked back to the older woman and noticed that she frowned. Then he completely sensed what her sad face meant.

"I see! He's still in the senatorial session!" he came out with

"That's right! Aki was really looking forward to see him!" she replied sadly. "I just hope that Aki would…"

"Who said I'll not be in attendance for this day?" a voice from nearby echoed in their ears.

It was Aki's father, Hideo Izayoi. He went towards them still in his senatorial attire and gently pecked his wife's cheeks while she's still caught up in a trance. She instantly got out of it and hugged her husband telling him how thankful she was for making it.

Yusei was flabbergasted on what he saw. Wow. That's one hell of a couple for you. Hideo noticed Yusei standing and give him a smile.

"Oh! It's good to see you Yusei! Are you also here to welcome Aki?" he asked

Yusei's eyes widened. _'Why do everyone always presuming about something like that? It seems that everyone expected that every action I take always had a corresponding surname: A-K-I!' _he thought as he noticed that Hideo thrown out that question casually.

"I'm here to fetch the twins but I heard that they'll arrive together with Aki so…" he trailed off careful not to sound awkward.

"So?" both Izayois asked at the same time

"Well maybe? No, I mean Yes!" he replied but not sure what he would really answer. It just came out. "I mean I'll also welcome Aki home!" he hurriedly shot back

They laughed the way he anxiously trying to compose himself. He's always like this every time Aki's name was brought up. Setsuko looked at his husband to get his attention.

"Dear, is it okay for you to be absent from the senate? With all of the laws needed to be put into effect?" she asked her spouse.

"I requested a leave! I couldn't allow Aki to be disappointed again. So a mere day of absence in the senate is not comparable than another day of absence in Aki's side. Also we couldn't leave as it is and let Yusei do all the work, could we?" he chuckled at his remark as well as his wife. Yusei felt really embarrassed at that time. He almost peed on himself.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment?" he asked cautiously and made matter worst as the couple burst out laughing even more. Great! He doesn't have the slightest idea how to deal with these types of situations. He really has a long way to go.

**At the Airplane about an hour later**

"YES! It's Neo Domino! We're here guys!" Rua happily exclaimed as he unbuckled his seat belt to take a good look on the runway 250 feet below.

"Rua…behave and no sightseeing!" his twin sister hissed

"You can't blame him, Ruka" Aki said. "After all, we'll step foot in a matter of moment from now to our homeland."

She also unbuckled her seatbelt and together with Rua, she glanced downwards to view the airport. Ruka sighed while looking at the two. Sometimes in her viewpoint Aki was really childish at times over to some trivial things such as these. It was as if it's the first time she rode a plane, squealing in excitement for the first excitement she'll experience. Without anything to do, she joined the two.

"HUH?" Rua's eyes narrowed, "Who's the one bragging about no sightseeing and personally had done it?"

"Well at least I'm not that naughty! Unlike someone there who's…"

"Okay! Stop right there you two." Aki separated the two as they pulled out their tongue towards one another. She sighed at the two. They really had a long more way to go but found it cute and amusing. Seeing the two arguing sometimes, but deeply inside caring for one another really made Aki wanted to have a sibling.

It's good to have a sibling she thought imagining if in instance did have one. She would love to have a sister and teach her everything she wanted to know, spoiling her in everything she wanted and most of all, love her with all her might.

"For the passengers in the third row (each row is composed of three seats. At this case, they belong to the third row from the door), kindly return to your respective seats. The plane will land at exactly ten minutes from now and don't forget to fasten your seatbelt." the stewardess said and the two stopped arguing while Aki made an apology for the silly act.

**Back to Yusei and the Izayois **

"It's 03:00 p.m! They should be here anytime soon!" Hideo said while looking at his watch.

"We'll finally see our daughter, dear!" his wife exclaimed in which he agreed

Yusei felt happy for them as much as to himself. His self-claimed BLACK ROSE will be here at any moment. He couldn't wait for it. He sensed his body tensing and his hands were shivering uncontrollably. Maybe because of the excitement that's building up inside him and his urge to see Aki after four years of deficiency had driven him to this state. His sixth sense was telling him to be ready and he gestured to make way towards the men's room.

"Yusei, where are you going?" Hideo asked

"Uhm, call of nature!" he answered as Hideo chuckled while Setsuko was confused.

"It's a man thing, my dear!" he said to his wife seeing that she didn't understand Yusei's statement.

"Oh yeah, before I forgot, I'll buy something to drink. Would you like some?" Yusei asked

"Yeah. I want coffee for two of us. Here!" Hideo replied as he handed money to him

"No need! I'll pay for it so don't be troubled." He answered as he waved and disappear through the vast crowd. When he was not to be seen anymore, the Black Rose's parents talked about the young man.

"He's really a nice and a pure gentleman. Now I knew why our daughter was really attached to him. I see you in him during our youth days!" Setsuko noted

"I know! He brought the change that we as her parents couldn't." he agreed

"That's why if ever…" she trailed worrying what might be her husband's feedback about her next remark

"If ever?" he queried

"Fine! You knew that Yusei was also special to Aki, right? So I will not be surprised if he ended up courting her and they'll start dating. And I would be more willing to entrust our daughter to him than to the other lustful guys maliciously lurking out there that's only after her figure." she stated profoundly and with intent specially in her last line

Hideo understood that why she's like that overprotective especially if Aki's physiology aspects were mentioned. Even he would protect her daughter from any lewd guys out there. To think that she would fall to some no-good guys would really be a huge blow to him. In the corner in his mind, he agreed to his wife that Yusei would be the perfect fit for her and would even give his blessing only if not because of one serious problem. Something had bugging him courtesy of the past that haunted him now.

How could he explain this to his wife and specially to Aki, whose fate in marriage has been sealed a long time ago unbeknownst to her in exchange of his position right now in the government. The fact that she was destined to be married to another anonymous guy, she might not be able to stand it. He couldn't even urge himself to tell it. He felt sorry for both of them but he couldn't break free from this chain of being under the state of having _utang na loob_[1].

"You think so? Aren't you being too judgmental about the guys who might date her except Yusei? I mean Yusei is a good man and I respect him but it's too early to say -"

"No, I had decided! Yusei will get my vote as Aki's boyfriend-to-be and that's final. I had never seen any other guy like him nowadays who is kind and caring not only to Aki but to all the people around him." She retorted

"Well, that's yet to be seen!" he said coolly but inside felt guilty

**To the trio**

Rua breathed as much as he could as they walked down to the stairs attached to the plane. His twin sister just sighed at his vivid and energetic attitude. They quickly went inside to the arrival's area and put their own things in their respective pushcart. As they went deeper inside, Ruka got annoyed at Rua who continued doing what he had done a moment ago and it attracted unusual attention from the other co-passengers.

"Will you stop doing that?" she pleaded

"What? Am I not allowed to do that?" he asked as his eyebrows narrowed

"No! But don't exaggerate it! You could take a breath like a normal person you know?" she scolded him a little bit but he just rolled his eyes. Luckily he stopped when he spotted Aki's parents.

Aki on the other hand was speechless as she saw her parents in the waiting area for arrival. Tears had formed in her orbs as they slowly approached towards them. When they reached them, without any glint of hesitation, she buried her head to her mother's chest as the older burgundy-haired woman slowly caressing her hair, tears also evident in her face. His father joined them as he too was palpably crying in tears of joy now that his little rose was already back. A genuine group hug indeed.

Yusei was in the men's room as he examined himself in front of the mirror. He traced his mark under his left eye and ran his fingers through it.

"Well, hair check. Face check. Clothes check. Poise check. Okay let's do this." he said as he left the room.

He went to the snack lounge portion of the airport to buy two cups of coffee as what the Izayois had requested. After he paid for it, he hurriedly went back to where the two were unaware of what scene he'll perceive upon arriving. As he journeyed back, he noticed that they had company. He immediately recognized the two of them; the twins who were also his fellow ex-signer bearing the front claw and heart of the Crimson Dragon. They really had grown and he could tell how different they were in personal than in the picture. A small smile cracked in his lips.

And there she was, hugging her parents. He couldn't see her face but noticed that she still wore that signature dress of hers. Her wardrobe having Victorian influences. She still wore a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sports a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front and wore a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves, and are connected to her and she wears red high heeled pumps/sandals with them (Wikipedia). He began to tense up and having a hard time maintaining his stand and not spilling up the two hot coffees in each of his hands. Every step felt like a minute passing, and seemed time was slowly stopping as every person temporarily slowed down. He couldn't believe that she's here in front of him.

As Aki broke away from the hug and turned around, there! Everything stopped as they made eye contact as the warm burgundy-colored eyes met the cold sapphire orbs for the first time in four years. Yusei was too much absorbed and being sucked to her gaze; her gaze that he always craved to see. Too much absorbed that he put away out of his mind the fact that he's been holding a cup of coffee in each hand as he unconsciously dropped it to the floor. The sudden sound created from it and the splash of liquid spilling from it swiftly caught the attention of the other four. But the two of them just eyed each other for eternity as the time resumes.

"Yusei!" a small bare whisper escaped from her as she set in motion to walk en route for him. The twins giggled in glee.

It started slowly then it began to sound like gallops as she ran towards him. He too at the same time ran to meet her. Their thirst, longing and hunger for each other and all other mixed emotions were put in it; to this run of reacquintance as she throw up her arms to his waist and buried her head in his torso. He obliged by wrapping her with his armrest and leaned his head downwards in her shoulder without paying attention to the people that might set an eye on them.

For now, they were in their own world which the only two of them had access. They savored this bittersweet moment as they melted into their momentary bliss of intimacy.

* * *

**(A/N): **that's it for this chapter. **REVIEW PLEASE!**

To the viewers and readers who always followed the story and its course, thank you very much!

[1] _Utang na loob_ – having a 'grave debt' to someone mostly because of people granting a favor of the person personally requested. The person involved was somewhat being chained and couldn't mentally break free from it until he in turn granted the conditions set or asked by the one he/she was indebted to.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Sorry guys, there's a portion that I used "his" instead of "her". Shit I screwed up again! Well in the lighter side, here's chapter 5 for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Mother and Daughter Talk**

With one moment to spare as two individuals met again surrounded by the vast crowd and eyed by their circle, they had to slowly break apart from their embrace. Their eyes still interlocked with one another as smiles evidently present in their faces. Their scent flooded in each of their respective nostrils.

Yusei cupped her face and wiped off the tears trailing in her cheeks. He leaned his forehead to hers and their noses touched each other as they breathed heavily and felt one another's gasps, sending pleasurable chills throughout their spines which they missed in those yesteryears. Aki reached Yusei's hands in her face and squeezed it as the other was clutching and gripping his shirt in his chest.

"You're finally back and the fact that you're here, right in front of my eyes, it really makes me happy and contented." he said still cupping her face

"Me too, Yusei. I finally, once again, see you!" she replied as she buried her head again to his chest.

"EHEM! I don't want to interrupt your get-together but-" Hideo butted in

Yusei and Aki turned to them with confused eyes. Then they look at each other and then to them again.

Both sweetdropped when they realized they're not the only people and gained the strange looks from their company. As time ticked, both became conscious that their position was quite awkward and hastily released each other but with faces of deep blush. Both the twins and Setsuko were gobsmacked – speechless in amazement as how they showed their affection to the point that they isolated themselves from the realm of the real world. Hideo just stayed silent.

"Aki-neechan beat us again at it, Ruka!" Rua pouted as he walked towards the two.

"We're also here you know! Why Aki-neechan always got all the credit?!" he said as he pointed fingers to Yusei. Ruka also followed her brother and patted his shoulder. Rua stopped his child act and together with his twin sister, they both hugged Yusei, also longing for him.

Yusei received them with arms wide open as they buried their heads to his torso slightly sobbing. They really had missed him, he thought, as he ran his fingers to their teal-haired hair while hushing them as they continued to sob even more.

"Don't think that I didn't miss you guys! What kind of friend am I if I didn't?" he consoled them

"Really? You mean it?" Rua inquired with puppy-dog-like eyes

"Of course!" he replied and Rua smiled

"Good! You're forgiven." he said burying his head more deeply as Aki also joined them in the group hug

The two Izayois watched in astonishment as how their bonds were very solid. No wonder that they survived and surpassed any circumstances with heads up high knowing they can depend and at the same time watch each other's back.

Hideo's phone suddenly rang. He turned off the call as he looked for the caller, only anonymous and merely numbers displayed in the screen of his cell phone. Another moment and his cell rang again with the same caller.

"Who's that dear?" his wife asked

"No it's nothing! Just a prank call!" he said turning off his phone

"Okay?" she said unconvinced noticing the slight frown her husband's face made

They turned their gazes back to the four ex-signers who were happily chatting. Setsuko called their attention.

"Everyone! We better hurry! We can continue it along the way." She stated

"Okay!" they said in unison

They stopped in their track when they noticed that Hideo was not moving and his head had gone down.

"Dear, Aki, I'm sorry for ruining this moment but I need to go back to the senate. I really wanted to stay but-" he trailed and Aki knew what will happen next. She was really hoping that her dad could stay even for an hour or two but she really understands. That's all she could do. Better understood him than to get angry. She knew that her father was also trying his best to compensate for all the years they're not together.

"It's okay dad! I understand. I hope I'll see you at home tonight." She smiled

"Was it the call earlier? Okay! Just take care of yourself, ne?" she reminded him

"Yeah that's right! Okay, bye!" he kissed his wife and hugged Aki. He then disappeared in the crowd.

At the back of his mind, he felt sorry for them for lying. He really knew who the mysterious caller was, at the very least which he hoped was not. And he had to find a cheap excuse to talk with him in private. What a liar he was for keeping it a secret. When he went inside of the car, he turned on his cell phone and dialed the number. A few ring and then someone with deep, vicious voice echoed on the other line.

"Hideo, my friend! I thought you wouldn't answer back!" the voice said

"M-Mister Valdez?" his voice cracked

"OOhh? So you recognized my voice? That's good!" the voice replied and Hideo closed his eyes as sweat dosed in his temple. It was really him, he thought.

"What can I do for you?" he asked trying to sound calm

"You know what I wanted! Back to business, of course! I heard that your precious little rose has returned. Is it true?" the voice asked with malice

"How did you know?"

"I have many sources, Hideo! I have many eyes in the city. I might even watching you right now! Judging by your reaction, it seems that it is true. That's good then! Don't forget our deal, Mr. Izayoi! We postponed our deal because you said that your little rose wanted to pursue her medical courses. Now that there are no obstructions, it might be right to say that we can proceed according to our agreement!" the voice snickered on the other line

"A-Aren't we rushing things, M-?"

"It's final! My son will arrive there seven months from now! Better prepare your precious Aki for the engagement. After all, she's the perfect fit on my son's preference. I expect better from you. Don't forget that I helped you during your campaign. Don't let me down. You don't know what I can do if you double-crossed me! Bye for now!" Mr. Valdez said as he ended the call.

Hideo brought his face to her palms. What a stupid father he was, it's as if selling his daughter's happiness in exchange for his present fame and status in the government. But he couldn't get out of the deal. Mr. Valdez was a very influential man, with connections in many organizations and even in the underground society. He couldn't outrun him even how much he tried. And to think that Aki will be the remuneration and will be subjected to a forced engagement who's without any sort of idea hurt his chest. It contracted more and more as his conscience surfaced.

"I am sorry Aki!" he muttered silently crying

**Back to Yusei and Company**

Thirty minutes later after they exited in the airport when the limousine owned by the Izayoi household arrived. Yusei insisted that he's fine alone with his D-wheel despite the urge from Setsuko. They went to the Tops first to unload the things possessed by the twins. When they arrived, the butlers and the driver hurriedly drop off and carried it to the top floor. Together with the twins, Yusei and Aki with her mother's permission, went inside excitedly. As they reached the entrance door, they hurriedly opened it only be welcomed by the clothes scattered in the floor. They quickly set their eyes to Yusei being oblivious as he followed from behind.

"Yusei, what in the world happened in here?" Rua shouted pointing on the clothes and boots dispersed in the floor. Yusei sweetdropped as he entered and diverted his gaze from Rua who was squealing in infuriation.

"Well you see, I went home last night tired from work and I overslept. When I woke up it was already about one o'clock and I had no much time polishing everything because I was preoccupied I might not make it to the airport to fetch you!" he defended

"Really?" his eyes narrowed before being smacked by Ruka

"It's okay Yusei, we understand! Right, Rua?" she said and gave Rua a meaningful look.

"O-Of course!" he hastily replied and gave Yusei a thumbs up, afraid of earning another strike from his twin sister

"Thank you, guys!" he said picking of his garments and put it in the washing machine

"Yusei, I need to go now!" Aki suddenly divulged

"Already?" Yusei inquired with a hint of disappointment

"Yeah! Don't worry I'll come here tonight." She stated

"Aren't you going to meet your father tonight?" he asked

"No! He said that he had many urgent things to do! So I am free tonight! Bye then I'll see you later!" she said as she made her way to the door.

"Okay!" he replied

She exited through the door after waving goodbye to them. When she left, the twins noticed that Yusei was slightly down.

"It's okay, Yusei! You'll see her soon. It's not that she will go too far away again, you know!" Ruka soothed him

"Yeah! We are also here to keep you company!" Rua added

"Yeah! I guess you are right!" he agreed

Aki went down to the outside of the residence and got inside their limousine. There, she asked her mother if she could meet the residents there tonight.

"Isn't that too sudden?" her mother asked

"I know but I want to spend with them. We barely with the twins could get in States (**(A/N): **I really don't know where Aki had gone schooling pursuing her medical attainment) because of tight schedule. Don't worry, I am all yours tomorrow! So can I, please?" she pleaded and her mother heave a sigh

"Okay! Just give limitations to everything, okay? Don't cross the line with him especially when you're alone!" she reminded her

"Him? Who are you talking about?" she obliviously asked

"Of course, who else? Yusei!" she answered

"MOM! We're not into something, something like you said!" she exclaimed as blush spread to her face matching her hair's color

'_Yusei and me…like that?'_ She imagined alone with Yusei and doing stuff like a couple might do. Hug? Kiss? And..? Her mind had gone black and her vision blurred as she became redder than ever. Setsuko was laughing out loud at her for god's sake.

"You don't..have to be..defensive..like that..!" she said between her highly amusing laughs

"But mom! It's not funny pulling a prank like that!" Aki pouted

"Sorry!" she replied when her laughs had died down. "But you have to realize that every action entails great responsibility, unless you really made up your mind unto something, to avoid regrets later in your life." She said now with a serious tone

"I know that!" she answered firmly

"Then that's good! Okay, you can go tonight! Just promise me you return before midnight safe and sound."

"I promise!"

"OH! But if anything intensifies, just limit yourselves in just kissing!" Setsuko harked back

"Mom! Not that aga-"

"Aki, you don't need to hide it! You are pretty obvious, the both of you! It's too ironic that the ones who were unaware of it were you yourselves." She cut her off

"What are you implying?" she inquired. Her mother sighed about her ignorance

"You are in love with him, with Yusei!" Setsuko blurted catching her daughter off guard

"I-I-I a-a-mm n-no-tt!" she denied but failed. She could sense that her mother was unconvinced. That look really had done the talking. There's no way out and no escape routes. She looked away from her mother.

"Then what was that all about? At the airport where you two had really gone to your own world." She post a fatal question

Aki's eyes widened as she looked back at her mother now eyeing her intently, craving for answers.

"And I am sure I'm not the only one who noticed it. I am certain that the others also happened to perceived that something was going on between you two. I guessed the others asked the same questions to you, so I am not that surprised if your reactions are always like that. You could deny it and fool the others but you cannot deny it and fool yourself. " She added and Aki sighed

"And to think that I had carefully kept it for four years only to be discovered in a matter of seconds" she muttered and smiled whole-heartedly at her mother

"Yes, I really love him..so much!" she stated proudly with no hesitation anymore

Her mother hugged her and brought her face to her chest while gently stroking her hair.

"That's my girl. You really had grown up!"

"Thank you mom! It seems a thorn in my heart had been removed. Now the only barb left was my admittance of loving him without him knowing beforehand. And I know that this can be removed if I decided to tell it to him personally." She whispered

"Yeah that's the right thing to do. You don't have to do it almost immediately. But be sure to tell it to him since everything in this world is temporary. Nothing and no one is permanent. Eventually, everyone and everything will pass along with the flow of time. Savor everything what you can value. Well for now, get ready! You don't want to disappoint Yusei, right?" she happily said

Aki also agreed. Tonight might not be the right time, but sooner or later, she could admit these feelings to him. Her ultimate goal and objective in returning here. To be with the someone that provided sanctuary amidst the ambiguity in her heart.

With the help of her mother, she is ready to face the consequences, be for the best or for the worst. She just smiled to herself, took notice of how they started to become close again. This mother and daughter talk was really worthwhile. She indeed was a momma's girl.

* * *

**(A/N) : **End of Chapter 5. **REVIEW PLEASE!**

The characters I used was in the original Japanese Version!


	6. Author's Note

Sorry guys, I couldn't update for this week. Something came up and I need to focus all my attention on that matter. Maybe I can resume all my work next week… I'm really really sorry!


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N) : **After the long wait, finally…

Here you go…Chapter 6 for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Dinner at the Tops**

Came the evening and Aki was in her room busily applying make-up and some retouch in her porcelain face. She wanted to please Yusei tonight, no matter what. She just hope that Rua wouldn't pamper the fun with his badmouth that couldn't keep anything for quite some time. He might accidentally expose everything and spilled out all of her self-acclaimed secrets. If that happens, all of her efforts would be in vain. Yusei might distance himself to her and would never talk to her ever again. And that will be thanks to some teal-haired buttwipe.

Come to think of it, this was the first time she dressed like this just to give gratification to someone. First and foremost, not for her father since she didn't spent almost half of her life in their house. Second, not for the guys in the Duel Academy subsequently they started calling her WITCH. And finally, not for Divine (Sayer) for he was too delusional in his plan raising an army of psychic duelists to take over the world. She would just be defamed if she wore something like this, he wouldn't appreciate it anyway. He had seen her only as a marionette, not some fancy high school girl in her teen-aged years…

"Dear better get ready, it is ten passed eight o'clock! Don't keep them waiting!" reminded Setsuko as Aki was still busy preparing herself for the evening.

"Right Mom! I'm coming down now!" she answered as she came to an end setting up what should have been done. She grabbed her shoulder bag containing some girly things and the gift that she had for Yusei. She smiled in contentment as she looked herself in the mirror.

When she came downstairs, her mother was star struck in her gorgeousness and grandeur. Her hair was inwardly knotted in semi-ponytail letting the thick and silky front burgundy streaks all combed in the right side of her face. She wore the diamond earrings that her father gave and her golden pendant wrapped around closely to her neck. She wore a simple and plain red close-fitting low-cut gown that showed the top part of her cleavage, the tip of it was in knee-length. A white elbow-length gloves in each hand. She also wore a knee-length stockings and a red five inches high heel shoes which was purchased by her mother as a graduation gift. (**(A/): **Sorry guys, I'm not that descriptive when it comes to fashion sense! I don't have the vast knowledge about clothing! So kindly bear with it)

"Perfect! You look wonderful tonight!" Setsuko mouthed praise for her daughter.

Aki blushed. "Really mom? Thanks!"

Setsuko was amazed on how Aki had presented herself tonight. She couldn't believe how her daughter had really grown up.

Thinking her childhood was admittedly traumatic when they, as her parents, couldn't find quality time for her. She was always alone and just by herself all the time. The time when she desperately wanted to establish a father-daughter relationship with Hideo that she accidentally unleashed and awakened her psychic power during their duel battle and how much it hurt to her innermost core being called a monster by none other than her own pater.

Being sent to the Duel Academy made matter worst as she earned the nickname 'Witch'. When she needed comfort because of constant bullying and mistreatment, they're not there to shelter and ease her pain.

As one evening she decided to come home because of her longing for them, for the love of parents was what every child needs, wanted to experience and desired to, for one more time, being wrapped by the infinite amount of attention that only them could provide. As they were too absorb in their own world of happiness, little did they know that a young Aki was outside glancing them from a window at that time with teary eyes of renunciation, denial in the fact that they're happy that finally, they got rid of her. As they tried to reason out, it was late, too late as she gave a free rein to her psychic power and shattered the window into flotsam and jetsam as they watched and then screamed in horror. She left crying but vowed in herself that what they had wanted her to be, will also what they'll beget.

The news about the infamous Black Rose Witch quickly roamed the whole city, be in the newspaper or in the television. They even condemned her for her brutality and fearsome intent to destroy not knowing that she was their former precious little rose, rebelling on the world, terrorizing the people that might have the guts to hurt her, and inflicting pain to the ones who were bragging about relationships to their cards.

RELATIONSHIP. That word was a taboo for her. That mere word made her blood boiled. Everyone who spoke of it was burn into unrecognizable existence, barely hanging for its own life. She couldn't learn it when she didn't experience the relationship heck they were always talking and lay emphasis about.

They couldn't believe it when she revealed herself in the Fortune Cup and how she disintegrated two duelists in a row, without even a glimpse of regret. This was not the Aki they used to love. What? Wait a minute! Loved? Since when they had the guts to say that? They realized as they put each piece in the puzzle. The pain, agony, abandonment and all the deleterious feelings that she experienced were put together in one being, thus created the alternate ego, the persona later known as the Black Rose Witch. The Aki that had become was the result of their imprudence and profligacy in parenthood.

"I just hope that Yusei would like how I look!" Aki said smiling and once again checking herself.

The smile that she thought wouldn't surface in her features, like a rainbow showing after an intense and long-term rain was now like a sunrise in the dawn right in front of her eyes. The day that she forgave them and admitted she couldn't defy her feelings that she, despite what they had done, still loved them with all her heart. That's the fact that she couldn't alter. And thanks to a Satellite citizen who refuted about the wall of differences between the city and Satellite, managed to restore her daughter.

When they heard that Aki was in comatose, they hurriedly went to the hospital where she was admitted to. And there, their hearts were torn as they saw the motionless Aki, eyes shut and didn't move an inch. She quickly went to her bedside, sobbing as she asked for forgiveness. When the former King informed Hideo that a certain someone might have the ability to open up Aki's heart, she convinced him to plead to that gentleman that he save her daughter once again.

When Yusei arrived and managed to wake Aki up, she along with her husband was delighted in joy. She noted that her daughter and Yusei somewhat established a certain degree of relationship. Aki momentarily felt relieved only to be shadowed by pure hatred and disgust as she saw them. Yusei tried to calm her but she said that she didn't want anything and all she needed was Divine. She desperately searched for Divine as she recalled he fall off from his office to the basement.

It hurt them that she looked for someone in their stead. It even hurt them more when she stated that this Divine was the only one who understood and accepted her for what and who she was, in which they failed to do so. They couldn't blame her for longing another entity. That was the consequence of their futile effort in parentage.

As Yusei dueled her to reinstate her thinking, they only managed to brace themselves as every attack from Aki increased and strengthened, grazing Yusei in every turn. Hideo decided to intervene the battle beseeching her to stop her assault as Yusei on the other hand still convincing her that she didn't need to search for someone to understand her, what she could ask for; her parents were already in front of her.

After seemingly an eternity, he managed to reach her heart as she for the first time, since acquiring her cursed power in her opinion, controlled it as she cancelled it out and protected Hideo from a falling box. The Izayois reconciled with one another and brought back what was lost, promising to one another that they will never commit the same mistake again, and will treasure one another. Bit by bit, step by step, and time by time, they returned to what they were in the past.

"I'm sure Yusei will like what his eyes could catch a sight of! Off you go now, you couldn't assent to cosset this rare chance of being together again, yes? After all, this might be only a borrowed time so better cherish it and just enjoy yourself!" Setsuko gave Aki a firm hug and led her outside where their driver was waiting.

"Okay!" she replied as she followed her mother outside

When the driver saw them approaching, he quickly opened the door and Aki went inside. Her mother leaned in the window.

"Don't forget your promise Aki!" she said in advance

"I know mom! I'll be home before midnight! Goodbye" she said as the car started moving forward. She waved her hand in farewell as the mobile exited through the gates while her mother waved back hoping she could enjoy the night to its fullest extent.

At the Tops Residence, the trio was busy preparing the table for dinner. Though most of it was via delivery, Yusei cooked _chicken adoboi__[1] _wherein, he learned from Kanna during their get-together at her birthday and he must admit, it tasted good that he wanted her to taught him how to do it. The twins put the candles in the middle of the table adjacent to the bottle of sparkling cider (since all of them were not hard drinkers) and along with the rest of the food, they arranged it to their own liking (**(A/N): **I don't have the ability to describe the setting of wonderful dinners, I didn't experience to be in that one…haha! Too bad! I couldn't afford it anyway so bear with my description).

"There! All set!" Rua heaved a sigh after finishing his work together with Ruka. Small amounts of sweat were forming in his face and his twin sister wiped it out for him with a handkerchief.

"You all right?" she asked with concern. Rua just nodded and composed himself while giving her a grin.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and they knew who it was.

"I'll get it!" Yusei hurriedly stated as he finished his work

It gained the strange look from the twins but he just shrugged it off and swiftly went for the door. As he opened revealing Aki, he couldn't put the exact words to describe how she portrayed herself tonight. Beautiful? No, too broad! Even the most exaggerated word to define would not be enough and sufficient to describe her tonight. He found himself unable to speak, tongue tied as he continuously examined Aki, his eyes locked upside down in her features for three times.

Aki on the other hand was nervous. Her mind kept debating if either Yusei liked it or not. Judging by Yusei's initial reaction, she concluded it was a success. But his silence made her anxious, not sure if it was really worth trying. She slightly frowned thinking Yusei might dislike it as her head had gone down, avoiding his gaze which at that time, was locked in her garment.

"Wow!" he suddenly blurted catching Aki off guard. She gave him a confused look.

"You look wonderful tonight! Too bad I couldn't wear something extravagant. I'm not comfortable so " he continued, trailing at his words careful not to sound like sweet-talking.

"It's okay!" she replied with a smile. "I like it when you are in your simplest."

Yusei also smiled and let Aki in. The twins ran to her each giving a steady hug. She returned the gesture and wrapped her arms on each of them. They went to the table and began to eat.

As they eat, Yusei was secretly taking glances at Aki taking every single bit of detail inside his head. The twins were oblivious at it as they were too absorb on the food specially Rua whose appetite had gone to the worst case scenario, as if he was alone with no one around to share with.

"Rua, can you eat slowly?" Ruka scolded as she glared at him intently

"Oops! My bad. Sorry, this recipe was just too good. What's this called Yusei?" Rua asked still his mouth half-full.

"Chicken adobo!" he replied

"Yeah! That one. This is really good! Who teach you this?" he inquired as he took yet another spoon in his food. "AAAHHH!" he sighed in glee

"Kanna, my assistant!" he answered as he took a sip in his sparkling cider

"Is that a boy or a girl?" he grinned as his eyes beamed at Yusei

"Is that really important? Of course a girl! You can't find a guy with a name Kanna, can you? " he responded calmly unaware that Aki's eyebrow twitched momentarily. Rua snickered…Ruka just rolled her eyes! Rua was doing it again, his sickness, always minding other's personal life.

"So how was-" Rua stopped midsentence as he saw Aki's kitten-like eyes set on him. He gulped nervously, better not to challenge it. He learned it from experience.

"The work as the technological and head professor of the Inner-D, I mean! Haha.." he anxiously laughed to divert Yusei's awareness.

'_How was the private tutorial with her was what I like to ask! Damn those eyes of yours, Aki-neechan. Too perceiving!' _Rua thought in mind

"It's fine! I could manage it despite some over-time work furthermore I found it really become part of my daily life." He answered back

They went back to their dinner while discussing what happened to the last four years. Mainly it was the twins had done most of the talking as Yusei carefully listened to them. After an hour, the lethargy approached fast to the twins as Yusei also having a delegation type of stating what happened in those yesteryears. Aki was merely listening to them, better reserved it when she's alone with Yusei.

"OHH! I see! Ahh Yusei, I'll go now to our room! I'm quite sleepy right now. I need to rest to regain my strength during the trip" he yawned as he stood up, sleepiness slowly coming to him and went directly to his room along with Ruka who was also sleepy at that time.

"O-Okay! Do you want us to tucked you in?" he asked

"NO! We will be fine by ourselves! Besides, we are already a grown-up!" Ruka responded

After the twins left and Yusei finished cleaning up the dishes in the table, together with Aki, they went to the living room. They avoided producing unnecessary noises that might wake the twins up in their forty winks. They sat quietly at the sofa but each looking on the opposite directions. They found difficulty in this type of situation. Neither spoke nor moved; just stoically sat as their eyes wandered in every corner of the room.

As every moment dropped, an awkward silence roamed in the room. In every second, the awkwardness intensified as the two ex-Signers were thinking what topic would be worth talking.

Yusei decided to bring all of his courage to make a conversation in a way Aki would not feel uneasy. After what they had done at the airport, he made a clean deduction that he was in the seventh heaven for the first time in his life of existence. He hadn't hold Aki that close so far after their first encounter. It's ironic to say that the woman whom he showed affection was the same woman who's sitting beside him, with only few inches to spare.

He was not this anxious and nervous as far as he was concern. He found it hard to talk to her normally again and he knew he was caught taking side glances at her by no other than Aki herself. Heck, it's hard to look away from a beautiful lady he rarely seen in his phase of existence.

Aki on the analogous thinking like him, found looking at him really a pain in the ass. She caught him sightseeing at her but that was just really an excuse; she was really the one looking at him. She noted that Yusei's appearance made no drastic changes, still the same Yusei as before.

In the world full of strangers, two people met. He was the one who opened her prohibited heart, a hostile entity that didn't want to be trespassed. The one who freed her from the chains of hatred and vengeance resulting to the reconciliation of her grudges for her parents and the total break away from Divine's evil plan. He also made her feel the real essence of the zephyr and how fun to sensed it while riding in a runner. Thinking that in every phase of her life, Yusei had played a vital role in the refurbishment of herself, she found undeniably in love to this raven-haired stoic guy, if only he knew and if only she could confess it.

Yusei turned around only to meet Aki's orbs as she also had done the same. A slight blush stained their cheeks as they looked away again from each other in embarrassment.

"Tonight is great, isn't it?" Yusei started out of the blue. What an uncomfortable thing to say, he thought. But it's better than said nothing. It just naturally came out anyway.

"Hmm…Y-Yeah!" Aki shyly replied

She suddenly remembered that she had something that must be given to him. She tapped her thigh with her hands in a rhythmic pattern as she was gathering enough nerve to find an opportunity to give it.

'_Well, it's now or never'_ she mentally increased her spirit

"Uhm…Yusei! Actually, I had something for you!" she embarassly whispered as she opened her shoulder bag with shaking hands

Yusei eyed her in delight. He never thought that she had something reserved for him. "Why didn't you give it sooner before or during dinner?" he asked

"You see…I wanted to give it to you personally where no one disturbing or might spoiled it; just the two of us in fact!"

She slowly stood up and walked towards the window about a few meters away from their position, gazing the cars like tiny ants on the streets below. Yusei gradually stood and followed, trailing a few steps behind. He sensed that she was mindedly debating whether if this will be a good idea or a disaster.

"It's okay! No matter what kind of gift will it be." he soothed her

Hearing what he said, she took it as a 'go signal'. She turned around facing him, and showed it to him. His eyes widened as he looked at the beautiful box.

"Sorry! This is all I could afford to offer as a gift for you!" she said while eyes closed as she stepped to hand it to him. A simple yet genuine smile escaped Yusei's lips in awe for her efforts.

"You didn't have to do that, but I thanked you! This means a lot to me." he said as he approached Aki

"Well we got for everyone." She stated and opened her eyes as she heard him approaching.

"AHH, I see. That would explain the extra personal belongings of Rua and Ruka" he chuckled. Aki set her eyes again on him.

"So…do you…like it?" she asked between pauses

Yusei hold the box together with her hands as his thumbs caressing the smooth texture of it. He then wrapped Aki with his arms as the gift pressed between each of their chest. A tiny squeak leaked from Aki from the sudden gesticulation but found it comfortable and warm as she buried her head on the upper portion of his torso.

"I like it but –" he trailed making Aki twitched

She frowned bitterly. She had feared the worst. Her gift was not that worthy enough. It didn't give the maximum satisfaction as much as she expected. She began to struggle to break off from the hug. Yusei sensed that she misunderstood and so, he wrapped tighter around her petite structure.

"No…It's not what you think" he hushed and calmly explained. "I like the gift you had for me. It's nice and I really appreciate it. But the most ideal and greatest gift that I had been longing for, was already fulfilled and I received it a long, long time ago right after we'd met." He finished

Aki looked up and locked her eyes on his orbs. She was too confused about his words. It didn't make any connection no matter how hard she thought about it. What was it that he even longed for it? Does that mean that it was better than hers? It was really getting on her nerves.

"And what was it?" she asked with slight harsh present in her tone.

He just chuckled in her response. She really had no idea what it was. Sometimes she's just too oblivious in things to the point of naïveté. Well, he couldn't discard himself; he's also oblivious on many things. They're a pair of complete naïve and oblivious twosome; a perfect match.

"The gift known as –" he trailed again teasing

"The gift known as?" she repeated with a sign of impatience. Heck, why didn't just spit it out, she thought.

He smiled sincerely at Aki while clutching her hands together. He leaned to her ear as his breath sent tingling sensation throughout her spine.

"The gift simply known as…**YOU**!" he whispered in a manly tone, full of faithfulness and sincerity with no sign of faltering and wavering in his voice.

Aki left speechless in his words as she brought her fingers covering her mouth. She couldn't believe that Yusei regarded her to the highest degree. She wanted to make sure of this; maybe he just said it as a sign of gratitude. But there was no sign of it, he really meant it, with full of sincerity and transparency in his words.

Aki resisted the urge to kiss him, but found herself hanging on the edge. It would be only a matter of time and she might do what Rua suggested. But after the words he said, the words he said, the words he said…Oh no! She couldn't take it anymore. Her thirst and hunger got the better of her.

She lightly tackled him making the two of them stumbled and fall off on the couch, with her on top of him. Yusei was surprised at the sudden action, barely registering what the hell had happened. Blush shoot in his face very quickly as he remained quiet. He tried to push away all possible lewd thoughts that might come in in his mind. Human imagination was the scariest after all. He found it hard but barely fought it, to maintain his sanity. He then heard Aki silently sobbing.

"I missed you!" Aki whispered enough for Yusei to hear.

It made all of his immoral contemplations goes away, replaced by mere yearning. He had waited for this day, this day that finally he could be together with his Black Rose again, in which last time, he couldn't done. It didn't matter anymore heck his flight of imagination for god's sake, as long as she's here still beyond his grasp. He snaked his arms to her willowy waist as he pulled her closer to him, not letting her go.

"I missed you too, Aki!" he whispered as he rested his chin of the top of her head. It made her look at him as he slowly wiped out her tears.

"I missed you really, really badly!" he repeated. "That every time I think of you I wish I could just pick you up out of my head and then hug you for real."

She was lost in his words as more tears filled her already wet orbs. She composed herself as she gave her sole smile that only him could receive.

"I felt the same!" she replied between hiccups

He smiled back as he at the present, kissed her forehead. They just wanted to cherish this moment where there were only two of them, in their own field of magic.

* * *

**(A/N) : **Finally, I updated a new one! Whoo!

Sorry guys for the late update, something important really came up so I couldn't make an update on this but I wished that you will still read it and follow its forming plot.

[1] Chicken adobo - It was a delicious food here on the Philippines. Even tourists from different foreign countries liked it. I couldn't personally cook like that; all I could do is to eat it to my heart's content! Hey, that makes me a glutton…Haha!

Ah before I forgot, **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Beach – The Entrance to the Kingdom of Love**

* * *

It was quarter before midnight when Aki arrived at their house. She saw no one to greet her; everyone might already asleep, she thought. She leisurely went to her room to avoid creating superfluous noise that she was resisting to hold.

As she entered her room and locked the door, she squealed and getting gaga over what happened a moment ago. She was dancing around like crazy with her pillow as her partner, while humming in a melodramatic tone at the same time as their background music.

She heaved a contented sigh as she went to her bed. "Mmmm…being held by Yusei like that! –" her smile got wider as she recalled their private display of affection a while ago.

Damned the curfew that spoiled it, she wished she just said that she'll be sleeping together with them at Tops. If that happened, their affection might last a little longer to the point of no stopping. But a promise was a promise; she's not the type who broke promises. And Yusei would never do anything stupid such as trivial like that where they're not totally committed to it.

It's all right though; she invited him to an overnight beach party where all members of the gang will be present on Wednesday. Jack and Crow will arrive this coming Tuesday afternoon. She must be ready though, better order in advance. She doubted there would be a size that would fit for her anatomy. Heck, why should she be born with oversized cleavage? It's the reason why she was the center of attraction, even when she was at the Arcadia Movement. No need to worry, all will be set and they will take pleasure in it. She changed in her night clothes and slowly drifted to sleep with an extensive smile.

**Three days Later, Tuesday**

Yusei was in his table moving his pen in a circular motion as he took a sip from the coffee Kanna had brought in. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come to be able to see Aki again. It's just two days and he already missed her again. His feet stomped violently below the table as he grew impatient on his work.

After he mentioned that he wanted to have a leave tomorrow and the rest of the week from work, Kanna for no valid reason flooded him with an out of numbered paper works. He sweetdropped when she did that but later realized that she was really mad and annoyed. He then heard the door clicked open as Kanna stormed in the office with yet another pile of paper works. She then slammed it in front of a surprised Yusei.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked cautiously but Kanna just ignored him as she gestured to went outside his office. She stopped midway and walked again to him

"Better finish it, partner! That's worth this week's work! Enjoy!" she smiled sarcastically before storming out of the office for good

Oh boy! She surely was mad…this will be a hell of a day as he started doing paper works. He mentally cried as he thought he might have no enough energy for the upcoming beach party.

**Time skip again Wednesday**

Aki wore a custom ordered white bikini but with a short shorts covering it, together with a white tank top covering her upper area. She was waiting impatiently on Yusei and the twins as she paced back and forth while crossing her arms. It was eleven o'clock in the morning and still they were not present. Carly felt dizzy just watching what her best friend was doing.

"Come on Aki! They'll arrive anyway so why don't you calm yourself down." She suggested as she fixed her round sunglass.

"I am calm!" she stubbornly shot back as she continued her pacing

"Your action speaks the other one. I am also impatient, you know! Jack also was not yet around but I'm controlling myself right now. That's all I could do in the meantime. So best, better not ruin the mood; eventually, the twins or rather Yusei will be here at any moment for now." She blurted and gained her best friend's signature glare

"Hey, don't give me that and don't be that defensive! You know yourself that you had that something like thingies for Yusei." She stated as she waved her hand in front of her face trying to calm Aki down.

Aki had dismissed the topic and sat on the bench on their cottage. Her head rested in her hands as her shoulder was supported by the table. She was lightly making circles with her index finger to ease her boredom. Damn! Carly could read her like an open book.

"Hey look at these beautiful and gorgeous ladies! Hey, care to have a chit-chat with us?" a local tourist said as he approached them along with other three

Aki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. This was not the right time to anger her; she's not in the mood to make a conversation with perverts and hentai(s). Carly was in the state of panic, not to the boys who were trying to hit on them but to Aki who was on the verge of snapping out. She saw Aki's eyes narrowed in irritation and it was scaring her. This four would be a piece of garbage in a matter of seconds if they would not stop.

"Uhm…You see, we were waiting for some friends so actually, we can't accompany you right now!" she said trying to lure them out from Aki's gaze whose anger had not dissipated and instead intensified.

"Come on! We'll just let the time flows while waiting your friends. I bet it will be a lot of fun, right boys?" he said not really minding Carly's presence but focusing only to Aki as he turned to the other three who nodded in agreement

Aki suddenly stood up and the boys quickly noticed and swiftly eyed her chest. They were obviously drooling more like a predator whose about to devour its prey. She's the perfect catch, they thought in unison.

"Hoi!" she hissed as her eyebrow raised, "What we meant to say was we were not interested in you buttwipes, so get lost!"

The leader of the quad just smirked and his voice burst in confidence. "Don't be like that, honey! You know after you'll get a taste of my invincible junior, you will be searching for it…so together with that pair of mountain of yours will make a perfect fit!" he finished clearly emphasizing Aki's breast

"Ahh, your junior!" she bickered. "Then why don't you try your luck and see if it fits with my mountain as what you say?" she asked seductively in disguise. In truth she was itching to cripple him into pieces.

He snickered. "Good that you understood, come on! I'm s-"

He shouted in pain and curled himself in the sand as Aki's knee came in contact with his precious junior, his groin burning in pain as he sweated heavily.

"Why you-" he muttered as he struggled to stood up

"Oh!" Aki mocked, "I thought your junior was invincible. It seems that it's just all talk."

The rest of the gang suddenly grabbed her, one on each of her arms and one on her shoulder, holding her firmly. Carly tried to intervened but was slapped right in her face knocking her down in the bench. Aki watched in horror as she struggled to get away from their grip to help her. The leader managed to stood up and eyed her with anger.

"To think that you are a beautiful rose at first sight but in reality, hiding its concealed poisonous thorns. You bitch!" he yelled at her

It made Aki lost all her will as her eyes widened and tears little by little, forming. She stopped struggling as her strength was leaving her as her head had gone down. That mere words mouthed by him made all her past horrible memories returned. It was coming again; the nightmare that haunted her every single night.

Right now she wanted a person to save her. It doesn't matter if it's anyone, just someone who'll save her from this misery.

Yusei…

Right. He would always come to her aid in this type of situation. But right now, there's no Yusei. This time, she was all by herself. She couldn't expect Yusei to just pop out from nowhere to rescue her from these demon ill-mannered perverts.

"Now to make up for what you had done, I'm gonna have a feast on that-" he stopped midsentence as someone tapped his shoulder from behind. He was pissed and confronted the said one.

"What are you doing? Can't you see I –" he didn't finished as a knuckle came crashing and collided his face, knocking him out dead cold. The other three twitched and shivered on what they had witnessed.

Yusei didn't say anything as he stared the other three whose currently holding Aki. His face changed from a calm to an enrage one. They can disparage, depreciate and defame him; whatsoever they wanted to. But everything will change if they'll involve his Black Rose. That would be their biggest mistake; a knock-out would just be an understatement.

Aki slowly brought her head up revealing a-no-other-than Yusei standing in front of her giving a menacing glare to her direction, probably for those who held her. For the first instance, he was indeed intimidating and quite scary. And for the first time, Aki felt herself chickening out from his aura. So this is an angered Yusei, she thought as her tears freely flowing out in her orbs.

As Yusei seen her state and those tears trailing her cheeks, it fuelled more the present anger and his boiling point had reached to its maximum limit. Those eyes of hers were the same at the time during the Fortune Cup where they first confronted each other. Cold and icy yet fragile and delicate…

Seeing her in the state of helplessness and how she hiccupped while her face was begging for help really made Yusei acted out of his character.

"Get your hands off her, you bastards! Now!" he shouted in a commanding tone

The trio just chuckled. What could he do with just himself, they thought. A three-on-one would be too much one sided as they continued to dare to ran their fingers on Aki's porcelain skin, making her shiver in apprehension. It angered Yusei more as he approached them with no regard of the upcoming consequence.

"Trying to be a hero, huh?" the one in blonde mocked as he released his hold on Aki as he confronted Yusei on a one-on-one fist fight.

"Yusei be careful!" Aki mouthed in worry

"No! He should be the one that must be careful of what I might give him!" he licked his own lips as he positioned in an orthodox stance, confidence and at the same time impulse as well as adrenaline taking over him

They gained the look of the people on the beach as they started gathering in a circle around the two fighters. Yusei's opponent also made his stance.

'_He's completely an amateur! What a stupid bread-brain!' _he noted as he observed his opponent. This will be over in an instant. One counter-punch would be sufficient and seal his victory. He just have to put it into action and find the perfect opportunity to counter.

As his opponent reached his striking distance, Yusei gave light luring jabs with his left fist to make his opponent entered more inside in his zone for him to make a critical hit. Three out of the five punches hit his opponent's face and it earned cheers from the crowd. Out of annoyance, this made his opponent got angry as he rushed inside with head first.

'_Stupid'_ Yusei snickered as he dodge his opponent's super obvious punch with just moving his head sideways making the punch shoot through. He got a clear view of his temple and it was totally unguarded; this will be the perfect chance. He brought his left hand down and with all force, momentum and velocity coming from his entire body, he delivered the knock-out blow right to his opponent's temple. He grabbed his shirt to avoid making him fall on the ground simply yet.

"I'm not finished with your punishment just yet!" he said coldly giving a hard knee on his opponent's abdomen and a final punch at the centre of his face. He then let go of him, like a sheet of paper, with nose bleeding and scrunching in pain, desperately grasping for air.

"That was for holding Aki with your filthy dirty hands and the other one was for making her cry! Learn your place, scum!" he said then set his eyes on the other two. Aki was surprise at his choice of words. She didn't expect to hear some belittling coming from Yusei.

"Now two down, two to go!" Yusei announced as he gestured to approach the remaining two whose eyes filled with horror and scare.

"W-Wait! C-Can we just talk about it? We can settle something little like this, right?" the other one said as he quickly released Aki's arm as his companion also done the same

They slowly made their way to Yusei while each holding an ice-pick (**(A/N) : **a lightweight sharp object used to shatter big pieces of ice. When a person stabbed someone using this tool, it will leave only a small dot-like wound. The blood that couldn't come out may cause the person's certain death if not treated immediately. The person stabbed will not feel any sign of pain at first and they don't even know that they were already stabbed. It was a very dangerous tool and caused many cases of reported deaths here or maybe in the whole world.) at their back, concealing it from him.

Aki's eyes widened in horror as she saw it. Yusei on the other hand knew what they planned and decided to play along by acting dumb. Even a middle-school kid could tell that they're mendacious.

"Then that's good!" he said smiling in façade. He knew that Jack and Crow appeared right behind them ready to strike. "But I suggest that you take a good look on your back!"

As they looked, they met their doom as both the tall blonde's and the carrot haired-like man's fist collided their respective faces and shook their innermost interior, taking a pair or two of their teeth combined hooked out off their mouths.

"Bull's eye! A perfect 10!" Crow sang in pleasure

Though it was a hard hit, the two managed to keep their awareness as they were grunting in pain. The two ex-signers high-fived (which may be rare) in contentment as they approached Yusei and gave each other a fist bump. Aki walked slowly and after Yusei noticed her, she quickly cuddled herself to him and buried to his chest as she cried hysterically. He caressed her back and at the same time ran his fingers to her burgundy locks as her sobs increased in volume. She was really, really scared, he thought as he pulled her deeper in his embrace.

"WOOHH! Getting romantic aren't we?" Crow teased while Jack rolled his eyes but stumbled when he saw the sight that should never be seen…

His eyes flushed in anger as he saw Carly laying unconscious and not moving. He diverted his gaze to the other two in the ground who was still crooning in pain. Then he realized the situation as he put all the pieces. Yusei's sudden outburst a moment ago definitely had something to do with what happened in the earlier scenario.

"Hoi Izayoi!" he called Aki's attention who in turn, faced him. "Who did it?"

Aki quickly understood what Jack meant and she could sense a deep cold anger present in his amethyst eyes. Jack was really overprotective over his girlfriend - to Carly.

"The one that you punched earlier." She replied. "The four of them tried to hit on us and in return out of annoyance because of their constant persistence, I gave a hard knee to their leader's little junior…the one whom Yusei had first knocked out!"

"OOHH! That would really hurt! Yikes!" Crow couldn't describe what his face was making. Imagine if one of Aki's signature knee kick happened to land on him, he might couldn't even rose up from bed for a week.

"But the other three of them suddenly held me firmly." She continued and Yusei noticed a small bruise forming in her arms and it made him lose his cool again.

A vein popped in his head as fury slowly taking its way to take over his reasoning. Aki gripped his shirt to make him calm down…No one knew what he might do…Maybe worse than what he had already done. She didn't want Yusei to taint his hands just because of some mere scumbags.

She then returned her gaze to Jack who was impatiently waiting for the what-needed-to-be-told continuation of her narrative.

"Then Carly tried to help me but that guy you recently knocked down slapped her in the face, really hard. I tried to break free from their hold to be in her aid but they were too strong for me!" she finished as she broke off from the hug and went to Carly's side and gently shook her best friend's diminutive body.

"I see!" Jack eyed the man laying on the ground and he clenched his fist as he fixed his white trench coat's collar.

"Get up!" Jack commanded and Crow recognized it; Jack's seldom sickness attack. He would really beat this guy to a pulp. He signaled to stop him only being stopped by Yusei's hands tapping his shoulder.

"Yusei!" he protested, "This guy will be dead, considering its Jack with his –"

"Just let him be! He's not that stupid to kill someone out of rage. Though I doubt that guy on the sand could rose from a hospital bed for a couple of weeks. Or do you want for Jack to divert his rage unto you?" Yusei replied and it brought Crow to a standstill. The carrot- haired ex-signer as well understood the blonde's sudden change in persona, or rather worse than his already self-afflicted ego.

"I said get up!" Jack repeated. Seeing no reaction from him made his personality gone worst.

"If you don't, then I'll make you!" he said as he kicked the guy's abdomen real hard. "Come on, fight like a real man! Are you only brave when it comes to a woman?"

And in a perfect timing, Ushio arrived together with Mikage and the twins with the food and some bottle of champagne. They gave the two a confused look and a more confused look to Jack who was burning in wrath. As Ushio saw it, he quickly restrained Jack thanks to his well-built muscles as Jack struggled to break free.

"What the hell are you doing, you stupid officer? You -"

"I should be the one asking that! What the hell are you doing?" he replied as he tightened his hold on Jack

"I'm just teaching this guy a lesson for committing a taboo. If you don't release me then I'll also –"

"Jack!"

He stopped when he heard Carly presently slowly trying to stand up while supported by Aki. His rage was completely replaced by pure worry as he calmed himself down. As Ushio recognized it, he bit by bit released him. Jack hurriedly went to his girlfriend and cupped her face, an obvious small contusion forming in the left side of her cheek.

"I'm fine! You don't need to do something like that. It's not a doing of the Jack I know!" she stated

"I'm sorry! I just lost it…when I saw you lying there motionless, it got the better of me!" he apologized

Suddenly, the owner of the resort together with some police officials came on the scene. Everyone nervously gulped as officials eyed them and then to the four on the ground. They couldn't escape easily on the hook this time, with this mess and commotion they created. But it was the irony as the owner said thanks to them for giving the molesters a lesson and arrested the said perverts for sexual harassment to other tourists. They sighed in relief; that was close.

Out of the blue, Aki slipped herself out of the grasp of everyone as she disappeared along with the crowd. Yusei noticed it and asked permission to them to follow her in which they permitted, knowing that Aki might blame herself again. Jack was still in Carly's side tending her bruise while the others busily prepared and arranged the foodstuffs.

Yusei went in search for his Black Rose. His intuition was telling him to keep going forward and he will eventually find her amidst the vast swarm of people. After a fifteen-minute worth of searching, he found her in a hut located in the remote portion of the resort with only few people, gazing absentmindedly on the waves splashing and a couple of people passing her.

He decided to show his presence to avoid making her startled. He smiled as he approached and as she noticed him, she smiled back.

"Mind me taking a seat beside you?" he asked slyly

"Suit yourself. Be my guest!" she replied as she moved sideward to allow him to sit

"Something on your mind bugging you?" he asked as he sat down beside her, noticing the frown her face was making

"No! nothing!" she replied, closing her eyes as she felt the zephyr lightly smacking her cheeks, cold despite the sunny weather

He could tell that she was lying, but chose not to force the issue. Suddenly, a sob could be heard from her, faintly but still noticeable. She faced him and once again, buried her head to his chest as her sobs turned into a loud, stifle cry.

"The leader of the quad, he told me that despite being a beautiful rose at first sight, I was secretly hiding my concealed poisonous thorns, ready to strike whosoever fall into my trap." she confessed

Yusei hearing those words was taken aback and without any permission from him, his hands snaked to her waist as he tightened the hug, not letting her go.

"Shit, I should have given him what he really deserve! Wait here, I think I have an unfinished business with him!" he muttered but was stopped by Aki

"No! You don't have to dirty your hands for that piece of crap! Just stay here…I really need you right now." She uttered

"But what he said was all a lie…you're not a poisonous –"

"Well a former poisonous rose really!" she admitted, thinking her days as the feared and detested Black Rose Witch thanks to a specific psychopath

"Aki…" he shushed, "Are we going to argue about this all over and over again?"

"Well I can't help it! It's true right? No matter how hard I try to change myself, still, the reality that I am the Black Rose Witch cannot be altered. No wonder why there's no man who really loves me for who I am…They're afraid they might be pricked by this thorns of mine." she laughed bitterly

"Anyone who will say that again about you, may god or any of their deities help them! I will definitely reduce them to a mush." he blurted that made Aki laughed lightly

"You know, you're out of character right now. From the usual stoic to this, it is really freaking hilarious but thanks for saving me. Once again, I am indebted to you." she muttered as he look at him

"No need I'll do anything and heck who said you are not that eye catching?! I felt sorry for those who didn't notice you amongst other flowers in a vast garden (**(A/N): **It's a figure of speech, really. Rose as Aki, the other flowers as the other women and the vast garden, well you could say as the world)… I am sure there would be someone out there for you" he soothed

'_Talking about who doesn't. Are you hearing yourself right now, huh Yusei Fudo? You are literally backstabbing yourself…' _he thought to himself

"Even if I'm this? You know, antagonistic that it would be a taboo and forbidden all the more to came in contact with me?" she inquired

Yusei sighed, "Aki as you can see, anyone for sure, will love a rose…"

He cupped her face wiping those tears. She shivered at the sudden contact but found it reassuring every time Yusei did this kind of soothing magic.

"But", he continued. "Only a great few with a pure heart can include its thorns"

Aki's eyes widened. This is what she wanted to hear; that she's not an eyesore and someone appreciates every single of what she has. She for the first time today, crack a smile. Yusei seeing this felt relieved. Everything he will do just to earn that smile of her and it would be enough for him.

"I wish I'll find him soon. I mean the one who'll love the rose despite its thorns, just as you said!" she said as she stood up

Deep inside, she wanted it to be HIM. But hearing those from Yusei, she gave up on her only fantasy, to be together with him. Judging by what he said, he's not that interested in her. Maybe another high-in-class flower had already caught his attention. Too bad! What could a mere rose has as an advantage to those ones? She must be trying to punch the moon…knowing her fist would not arrive its destination. She knew that he didn't do it on purpose but still it stings, it hurts…

She bit her lip while her back was turning away from him. "L-Let's go! The others might be worried right now!"

Yusei on the other hand was cursing and scolding himself. This was his chance and once again, blew it up. He couldn't do it the first time when Aki left for her studies and now that she was here, in front of him, why he still couldn't? Will he commit another mistake again? Then after tha,t back to a slumping and a no-life individual always drowning himself in work just to forget those unbearable melancholy and sadness.

NO! This time, for sure…history will change! This is an all-or-nothing bet for the prize of a life time. He stood up and approached her. She began walking…

"I'm sure th-" she was stopped when she felt something or rather someone grabbed her hand. She tried to turn around but Yusei already hugged her from behind as his head rested in her shoulder while clutching her hands. She stopped dead-track…

"Y-Y-Yusei?" she nervously asked as the blush spreading in every corner of her face.

"Actually" he began, his breath was as cold as the gust of wind, "you don't need to find that someone."

"S-Someone? W-Who?" she began to tense.

This Yusei was really acting different, more unlikely than the usual. She suddnely remembered what she said a moment ago as she began to softened

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You don't need to find that someone!" he repeated, "For I will become that someone, the one of the great few who will love you including your self-burdened thorns." He finished as he hug her completely still from behind, his arms had a few inches to spare above her cleavage.

Her eyes began to water up again as tears unstoppably flooded her cheeks. Her wish has been granted. For him to say it, finally, the rose successfully earned and had its destined gardener that would carve and care for it, to let it bloom to its mightiest.

"Yusei, you don't know how much I yearned for you to say that!" she said as she placed her right hand on his arms, holding it.

"And you didn't know how much I tried to suppress this feelings of mine and yearned to finally say it, to you!" he chuckled

Aki turned around, finally facing him. Their orbs shining to its sparkiest as the sun. They smiled to their heart's content as they walk now hand-in-hand not minding the scorching heat from the sun.

"Wait!" he stopped in his tracks gaining Aki's attention

"What now?" she inquired. Is he afraid to finally admit it, the fact that they're now a couple in the faces of their friends?, she thought.

"In point of fact, I had something to say. The most important that I forgot. How stupid of me!" he said bringing his left hand to his forehead

"And what was that?" she asked

Yusei cleared his throat to deliver it in a most gentleman way.

"Aki Izayoi", he began and taking both her hands between their chests, "**I LOVE YOU - YESTERDAY, NOW AND TOMORROW ONWARDS AND IF FOREVER WILL NOT BE ENOUGH FOR ME TO DO IT, I'LL SPEND ANOTHER LIFETIME WITH YOU…AGAIN AND AGAIN NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES IT WILL TAKES**"he finished

"Well, I hope I didn't sound creepy and you didn't found it a little bit corny! I'm not used to this actually." He added

Aki giggled in glee. This was definitely not just a sweet-talk, but a sincere pledge of commitment. She rose about his face length and pecked a light kiss on his cheek. Yusei's blushing madly and she loves it.

"I like it…and I vow to you that I'll do the same." She replied and in return he also smiled

He cupped her face and bring her chin closer to him. They were panting heavily on what they're about to experience for the first time. They close their eyes as they both slowly leaned forward. Their lips met in a sweet tender loving first kiss as the two melted in each other's osculation. They had took a step forward to their progressing relationship, slowly but surely. Oh boy! This is just a crazy little thing called love.

* * *

**(A/N) : **yaha! This is it!

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

I made it long enough to make up for the days I couldn't upload a new one… hope that you're contented with this…

Till next time…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Busted in Seconds**

* * *

They broke away from their kiss, still delirious from it, as blushes still present on their forms. They felt relieved knowing that it was a remote place. If not, it would be totally embarrassing. They continued walking through the shore back to the gang, now hand-in-hand.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Aki asked as she leaned her head to his shoulder, while Yusei stared at her, bemused

He stopped on his track, massaging his temples as he tried to find an appropriate answer. Of course, he wanted to! After all, they were their friends and friends don't keep secrets. They couldn't hide it anyway, for the rest of their lives. But at the back of his mind, it said he shouldn't simply yet. Considering the attitude of Rua and Crow, they would be showered and bombarded by unstoppable and almost infinite question; it would be too tiring to answer those.

"Not just yet", was all he could answer. "But we will tell them eventually when the right time comes! I just hope that they wouldn't know right before we could even confess everything!"

Aki nod, "Yeah you're right! I don't want to find any lame excuse every time Carly would do that, bragging about our relationship! She always does that even when we-" she paused as she pouted because of her best friend's attitude that sometimes getting her nerves

"And now that we were really going out, it would be worst if we let our guard down; she's still a reporter after all. I don't want to be in a headline right after a week of arriving here. 'Former King of Riding Duels,The Satellite's Shooting Star courting a Senator's Daughter! Former Competitors in Fortune Cup Finals now Engaged in Romance?'" she mumbled while making quotation signs with her fingers in air and imitating Carly

"Hmm…I could see that happening! Not a very good idea..." he gulped

"See? Definitely not a good idea! I could see ourselves running like hell just to escape the raging media and even paparazzi taking that happens, we couldn't have our privacy and–" she paused as her irises moved sideways

"I can't even have you on my own, **solo**…" she said seductively on the last part earning yet another blush from Yusei

Aki giggled on his reaction. She could always pinch Yusei in a corner every time she would want to. She found it amusing when she teased Yusei – the Yusei that would surface and was only known solely by her; different from the usual Yusei everybody knew.

"Then tease Carly with her relationship with Jack!" Yusei suggested while composing himself

"That has no effect on her right now! Now that they were officially dating for three years, I doubt it would give even an ounce of anything! I would end up like a barking dog. She would just shrug it off easily! She was used to it now; it's not definitely new to her!" she sighed in defeat

"Then the best thing to do is to hide it with our greatest efforts, and be clandestine on our secret moments. But if ever we are alone –" he trailed as he looked at her intently

"Better prepare yourself, Aki Izayoi!" he shot his signature smile

Aki flushed. Yusei smirked as he got Aki on that last part…An exact counter!

"Then I could say the same to you, Yusei Fudo!" she shot back and the two of them laughed in their childish act…

As they arrived, they preferred not to show any hint of difference in atmosphere and chose to act the same as the usual. It would be difficult to be this way but they had to endure it, to temporarily fool them, hopefully. Everyone eyed them and they wore a smile, with the exception of Jackobviously, as they saw Aki was all right.

"I guess everything was fine right now?" Crow asked grinning

"Hmm…Yeah! Sorry for making you guys worry!" Aki apologized with eyes closed

"You don't have to, Izayoi! I am more worried about the guys these three had recently beaten to unrecognizable wannabe. I couldn't imagine what Jack could have done if I didn't arrive!" Ushio replied

Jack scowled and glared at him intently, "Yeah thanks to you! And I didn't get him for good…That bastard! If you didn't get in the way, I would have -"

"Yeah?" he mocked, "So the mighty Jack Atlas is saying it right now! But one single word coming from his inamorata, he became a puppy that always obeys its master! Bow wow wow" he barked and whistled challenging Jack

"Why you?" Jack exclaimed, aroused

"Jack!" Carly hissed and Jack automatically shut his bloody hell mouth

"See?" Ushio narrowed his eyes. "That's what I am saying!" was all he said before smirking

"I couldn't agree at you more than that! You are 100% correct on that one." Crow agreed as he high fived Ushio. Jack just rolled while cursing and scowling all by himself as the others just sweetdropped on their chibi-like squabbles…

"By the way guys, why were you so late? I said we met up right here at exactly eleven. We were here for almost half an hour." Carly inquired while taking off her round eyeglass.

"We went at Jack's place to go here together but he said that he have to meet up with Crow at Martha's place to visit the orphans…so we ended up coming here together with Old Ushio and Mikage!" Rua explained

"Hey!" Ushio exclaimed as Rua just stuck out his tongue

"And why you two ended up with them?"

"It was basically Yusei's fault!" they all answered in unison

The two girls diverted their gaze on Yusei. Even Aki had given Yusei her signature glare.

"Hey!" he defended himself, "At least I came here first!"

"That's not the issue here!" Aki said as she narrowed her eyes, but momentarily winked at him unbeknownst to others

'_Great! She's enjoying toying and screwing with me' _he thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay sorry! All right?After I requested for a leave for the rest of the week, my secretary suddenly became a sadist. I arrived late last night and what you could expect, I'm dead tired. So when they woke me up, I told them to go first with so whoever was available." He finished as he massaged his shoulder still slightly scorching in muscle pain.

"So what, just because of that? You are literally punished by that secretary of yours? Wow! She was a hell of a woman!" Crow teased, "So what she had done?" he asked.

"Well, ten times the daily routine! You have no idea how hellish was that! She kept bragging that I should do it…" he muttered under his breath, still shivering in horror at the events prior last night.

The word 'it' unfortunately caught everyone's attention as they stared at him wide eyed. Aki's eyebrows raised and shoot upwards. Did she heard it right?

"H-H-Hey Y-Y-Yusei, the 'it'…you mean…that kind..of thing?" Crow nervously asked afraid to ask him straightforward. The twins were present after all but he guessed despite how careful he was in his approach, they knew what he really meant.

Yusei, thanks to his innocence and naïveté for god's sake, interpreted it as his daily routine; doing his paperwork. He heaved a heavy sigh as he brought his head down and his hands on his pockets.

"Yeah!" he answered oblivious that everyone's jaw dropped in his blunt response

Aki was burning inside in anger. How could Yusei do something like this to her. He promised that she was his one and only rose a minute ago, and now he just plainly said something so confidential without even a glint of hesitation.

Were the words he said to her all lies? Did he just said that because he took her for granted so easily? Or is it because he has too much experience involving this topic that he just said it casually? She felt being betrayed. She believed in him and once again he failed her. He was in no different as DIVINE, taking advantage and then will throw her in a garbage can after being fully used and unneeded.

Aki made her way to Rua who had a duel disk attached to his wrist; he always brought it everywhere he had gone to. She really needed that, thinking what monster card she would use against Yusei. Too bad she doesn't have her signer dragon, The Black Rose Dragon, with her but found the Power Tool Dragon would be enough and sufficient to punish him.

"Rua did you bring your Power Tool Dragon?" she asked with malice while maintaining her smile.

Rua jerked up and tensed as sweat desperately escaped his face. "Y-Yeah? Why do you asked?" he anxiously queried

"Oh! Just nothing! May I borrow it? Along with the duel disk…" she asked with a voice intended for no room to argue

"OF COURSE!" he hurriedly answered and swiftly took off his duel disk. He was afraid for Yusei right now! Of all people, it was his Aki-neechan who heard it.

"Are you going…to…Yusei…with…that?" he couldn't put the exact words he wanted to ask as he found himself trembling

"That depends on his answer!" she responded.

Aki diverted her gaze and locked her orbs unto him. "So Yusei, when did it start? You doing the 'it', I mean?" she asked in façade

'_What's the big deal of it? And what was she doing? Holding a duel disk of all things…'_ he thought. "Of course, that would be four years now!" he answered

Everyone's mouth except Aki's hung agape. Yusei definitely was digging his own graveyard right now, or so what they thought.

"Without even having a break from it?" Jack asked coolly

"Well," he thought a bit, "maybe ten minutes every hour!"

"WWWWHHHHHAAATTTT?" Crow exclaimed catching him off-guard

"What was the big deal about it?" he inquired as his eyebrow raised

Crow couldn't believe what he had heard. Of all people, it came directly from Yusei whose, he think, was not experienced in this area. Heck he even beat him at that department. He then could see at the corner of his eye that Rua was trembling. He wondered why as he took a closer look. Then he nervously gulped as he saw Aki with a duel disk attached on her wrist. This would not be a very good idea, 'why it has to be Aki?', he thought.

Aki looked furious now and his fingers was itching to put the monster card on the duel disk as she slowly approached Yusei, giving her usual smile. Yusei for no reason, sensed that his instincts were telling him that he was in danger. His instincts never failed; not even once in giving him warning as his sweat trickled en route from his face trailing down to his jaw.

"A-A-Aki?" was all he could say as Aki approached and her eyes hidden in his line of sight

The entire gang understood her actions. Of all people who would do it, why it has to be her special someone. She admired him or even loved him and now, this? It really hurt for someone who loved a blind person – blind to see that she's suffering enough and not even noticing it.

"Say Yusei, for four years, you are actually doing 'it'?" she asked with head gone down

"Yeah! It was an important job on my field of works, wasn't it?" he answered still oblivious that rage was bulging on Aki

"And…with…her?" she hesitantly blurted between pauses

"Well yeah! You don't have no idea how tiring it was…" he responded as he heaved yet another sigh

'_That's it!'_ she let a single drop of tear escaped her orbs as she was about to put the Power Tool Dragon Card on Rua's duel disk. Everyone gestured to run for their life…while Jack was just taking a sip from his Blue Eyes Mountain coffee Carly prepared.

"HMMM! Damn stupid paper works!" he mumbled under his breath only Aki hearing it

"Prepare yourself, YYYUUUSSSEEEEIIII FFFFUUUU- Eh?" shescreeched but fleetingly stopped on what she was doing as she comically blinking wondering and processing what Yusei had said. Did she heard it right…

"E-Ehh?Come again?" she pleaded requesting him to repeat what he said

"I said stupid paper works!" he answered making the entire gang looked at them, stopping, pondering why Aki stopped

"Again?" she repeated asking

"I said, Stupid…Paper…Works!" he emphasized every word

"EEEEHHHHH?" she exclaimed

Hearing her, the entire gang wondered too. Crow decided to be the representative and walked at Yusei's and Aki's direction. He cleared his throat.

"So," he began. "Can you explain?"

"Huh?" Yusei asked, "Is there anything that should be explained?"

"Of course, you idiot! The 'it' you were talking about!" he highlighted

"Crow!" he glared and hissed, "First of all, why were you making a fuss about it?! It's just a stupid…paper…works! And last, I couldn't exactly distinguish what this 'it' you are talking about from the paper works I am speaking of…!"

"Hey! Don't be that defensive. You don't have –" like Aki, he stopped midsentence as he looked blankly at him!

"Come Again?" he asked

Yusei sighed. Now what? "I said it's just stupid paper works." He said as his impatience began to surface despite his stoic persona.

Crow comically fall out, head first on the ground (**(A/N):** I don't know how to properly describe it, but I guessed you got what I mean!), startling the others.

A moment later he began laughing hysterically about his idiocy; well their idiocy might be the proper term. His stomach was in pain as he tried desperately to stop.

Aki was just embarrassed on her havoc and her sudden and almost outburst. Of course, Yusei was not the type of guy who will do something like that. She should have deduced it when he said that he had only ten minutes to spare in his break time.

"So? Care to explain?" Yusei asked the two as his eyes narrowed

"Well, you see –" Crow leaned on his ear and whispered something. Instantly his face turned crimson…

"WWWHHHAAATTT? You think I am doing that?" he was furious as he crossed his arms in irritation and then looked at Aki who was avoiding his gaze. "Don't tell me, even you…Aki?"

"Well it couldn't be help!" she retorted. "That's because you said something so broad and vague! You can't blame us for thinking something like that." she pouted

Yusei sweetdropped. After explaining to the gang what he really meant, they were dumbfounded and felt sorry for themselves. They looked like idiots for deducing something so trivial, considering Yusei was a novice in that field, not to mention his innocence when it comes to romance.

"S-Sorry, okay?" Crow pleaded for his forgiveness

"NO way. It's not that easy!" he looked away, making Crow sighed in defeat

Aki suddenly grabbed his shirt. He turned only to meet her orbs pleading for pardon. This was too much for him; he might be annoyed about their suppositions but to Aki, not in the slightest. Looking at her eyes, he found himself being hypnotized and sucked in a temporary genjutsu…

"P-Please?"

He snapped out back to reality when he heard her. Damn, why he couldn't win against her. One word and like Jack, he became a puppy always bound obeying its master. He cleared his throat…

"F-Fine! Just don't make any weird stupid theories again…" he said looking away at her; it's too much for him and he might accidentally spill out the beans if this continues…

Crow smirked at him. Yusei definitely lost his fangs every time it was Aki who had done the talking. One snap of fingers and the rare cold Yusei would suddenly melt in her words without any further asking.

"But Yusei, if you want any advice regarding that matter, feel free to ask Jack. He has too many experiences after all…" Crow remarked shooting a narrowed eye in the direction of Jack and Carly

"Hey bird brain…one more word and I'll definitely –"

"Will you just stop that?" Ruka interfered. "We didn't come here to argue and fight. We're here to enjoy, yes?"

"Yeah! So…" Rua agreed as he picked some sand and threw it to his sister's lap. And he was grinning while Ruka was chasing him throughout the shore.

"Yeah we should enjoy this rare occasion…since we don't know when will be the next time we can have something like this." Mikage agreed as she along with Trudge, went for swimming. Crow decided to follow them a little later, leaving the two pair of couples in the cottage.

"So about Crow had said a while ago, don't tell me –" Aki eyed the other couple suspiciously

"I guess it was normal considering they had dated for more than three years now! But Jack better remember what Martha said…" Yusei reminded his bitter-off rival and best friend

"I know that…But are you in the position to tell me that piece of crap? You didn't have a girlfriend anyway." Jack mocked

"No! you are mistaken, Jack", Carly disagreed. "He has a girlfriend right now!" she stated with glee

"Huh? The Yusei who was a D.K.I managed to –" he stopped as he managed to perceive something in front of him. In his field of view he saw that Aki's hand was still in the sleeve of Yusei's jacket.

"When did it happened?" he asked his girlfriend whose eyes beamed

"Just a little while ago, when Yusei asked if he could follow Aki…" she chirped

Yusei and Aki paled. How did Carly knew? She was really a nosy one. And here they thought that no one had been aware of their secret affair and now this?

"C-Carly what are you talking about?" asked Aki as she played dumb

"Come on! I secretly followed Yusei right after he left."

"So that's what you really did when you said you were just going to buy some lotions?" Jack narrowed his eyes

"Well I brought lotions before going here…" Carly replied earning a glare from Jack but rather no effect on her. She developed immunity on his glare after all the years.

"Now," she continued. "As I followed Yusei, I was temporarily lost but it didn't matter anyway and when I arrived at the remote portion of this resort, THERE! I saw something interesting."

"And what was it?" Yusei asked coolly as he regained his poise

"It was all in here!" she replied snickering as she brought up her camera. "Care to see, you lovebirds?"

Both Aki and Yusei face-palmed. With the evidence that couldn't be shorn off by any lame explanation, Carly was a hell of a reporter…

'_Busted in seconds' _the thought in unison

* * *

**(A/N) : REVIEW PLEASE!**

**D.K.I – **came from a bisayan word, buot pasabot ani '**d**ili-**k**a-**i**ngon'

Translation:

Tagalog – it means **Torpe**

English – it means a chicken who couldn't admit and confessed feelings…


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : One Step Closer to the Edge**

* * *

Yusei and Aki were in skeptic and couldn't believe how Carly managed to find them and the worst, took the only evidence that couldn't be denied and absconded in a sweet talk or pleading, much to their chagrin. As they both eyed her, the newly couple just sighed as they made their way to her whose showing the substantial proof to Jack.

"C-Can we see it?" Aki asked over while Yusei was trailing behind her

Carly obliged and gave it to them. As they saw it, their faces were indescribable much to the reporter's glee. Of all the pictures that must be taken, why it had to be the time when they kissed? They blushed madly as they took a closer look; it was great to see, in their opinion. So this was how they looked when they did it…

"How did you manage to capture something so clandestine like this one?" Aki inquired her best friend

"OOOHHH! That? Woman intuition, girl!" she replied

The two sweetdropped. Woman intuition, huh? Is that also the way she used to cover some reports and writing articles? They were glad that she and Jack ended up together but now, they thought for a second time. How could Jack withstand her attitude?; she was more scary than him. Guess it's True Love…or true idiocy!

"And why there is only one?" Yusei raised an eyebrow

"Well, that was the most important part! Or rather that's the only one I managed to witness and captured in my cam. I was lost for almost twenty minutes just finding you two, you know? But it doesn't matter, it's the highlight of the sequence!" she explained

"Oh? You are really nosy when it comes to this!" Aki's eyes narrowed

"Yeah Yeah Yeah!" she just rolled her eyes

"Anyway, so how was Aki's lips, Yusei? Soft? High class? Perfect? Or like a drug…addictive?!" she teased

"Hmm…" Yusei thought about it.

Describing it would just be an understatement. He didn't mind the physical aspect of it but more on the mental characteristic. As they did it, he could feel all of her feelings and of course she could fell his, just like duelists could feel each other's state of mind amidst the airstream of wind as they turbo duel, betting everything on the line – the honor and triumph with all their might. But he must answer her; she just never gives up until she obtained what she wanted…

"Maybe all of the above! But there is something more than that!" he responded

Aki flustered at his comment. How could he say it too casually, she thought. He was too thoughtful for his sake; something that she loved but slightly hated about him. She diverted her gaze back to the picture and it was not working…they were really busted this time!

"We're doomed!" Aki uttered under her breath looking at Yusei

"You bet it!" Yusei agreed but not before he snickered viciously.

He had one trick remaining under his sleeve as he took the camera from Aki's hands. He inserted some type of device at the side of the camera that would let him copy some selected files, unknown to them.

It took a while but he had been able to find the settings and the delete options, but right after he had copied the picture. He then selected the picture taken to be deleted and after a few seconds, he gave it back to Carly with a smile in his face.

"So what are you gonna do with this? Don't tell me you –" Aki nervously asked as she imagined how the two of them, she and Yusei, would deal the upcoming hell that was the publicly viewing of the picture.

She could see the faithshippers jumping in delight and would demand more action coming from them. And the privacy she wanted would slowly fade away and gone to an unreachable and distant area, far from their grasp.

Another thing that really concerning was the reaction of her parents. Thinking about it was too just much. She assumed it would be okay for her mother but for her pater, she had second thought about it. She knew that her father regarded Yusei also well but not in the highest.

"Yes and no doubt about it!" Carly snickered. "**HeadLines: From the Long Parting Time, Two Separated Dragons Finally Met Again in One Sky – Stardust and Black Rose Confessed in the Den**" she finished as she fixed her eyeglass

(**(A/N) : **Again, it was a figure of speech. The two dragons, Stardust and Black Rose, were obviously Yusei and Aki respectively. The den would be, I would say, the hut where they were at that time.)

"Definitely a good idea for the scope of yours, maybe! Too bad though…" Yusei said with an innocent smirk present on his face and whistling in the process. Carly was too absorbed in her dreamy state that she hadn't caught what Yusei emphasized.

"What did you do?" Aki whispered, bemused on his reaction

"Don't worry, I deleted the picture! But not before I copied it in a chip drive. It's important to me too…and to you! A remembrance or souvenir maybe!" He replied sheepishly

"What? Then that's –"

"WWWHHHAAATTT? Where is it?" Aki couldn't finish as Carly was in hysterics as she couldn't find it anymore – the ticket to her fame

"Where is it?" she repeated as she searched for the one sole picture she took and then remembered that she gave it to them. So maybe they had done something while it was in their hands, she thought to herself. Thinking that Yusei was an expert in mechanics, so he must have done something to her camera while it was in his fingers.

"Son of the sheep! Yusei? What have you done…" She yelled

Yusei smiled blatantly, "Oh nothing. Just deleted something that would cause misfortune to us. Don't worry it was just too trivial that it's not worth taking, in your part. There are some more important issues than that."

"But that was the ultimate and supreme development of the millennium." she argued back

"Carly!" Jack interfered, calling the attention of her. "Why don't we give the privacy that they were asking? Just like the privacy that they had given us. And if ever, people without your help eventually will start to notice something, no matter how this twosome was skillful in concealing something too obvious like that."

Carly thought for a moment and then nod in agreement, much to their relief. They nod expressing thanks to Jack who just snubbed them for good, typically of him, for deluding Carly since like him, she couldn't deny and refuse him and his antics.

"Fine!" she slightly pouted as she brought back her camera inside the bag

And in a perfect timing, the rest of the gang suddenly arrived. Rua and Crow with a bucket of water grinned and with no hesitation, splashed it to them, much to the annoyance of Jack for wetting his coat as he chased the grinning culprits in the beach.

Yusei sighed at the never ending bickering, teasing and annoyance coming from and between the two. And now Rua had joined the picture, it was a total mayhem, apocalypse fast approaching as he saw Jack bit by bit was catching up to them.

He suddenly became aware that he too was wet much to his displeasure and he knew it was not only him but along the rest of the two women as he set his sapphire orbs on Aki with concern - but it was a mistake, a grave slip-up.

"Aki are you –" Yusei was stunned at his girlfriend's figure who was soaked in water and the fine lines of fabric started to appear beneath her tank top, transparent. The obvious size of her cleavage has been displayed point blank range from his position. And the curves and the sharp features really made a great impact on Yusei's sight. He almost drooled himself…

"O…k…" he completed as he slugged on his throat

Aki on the other hand was too much preoccupied in her distress thanks to some idiots and jackasses who had the nerve to splash some sea water on her form. As she gestured to stand up, awareness flooded her mind as she noticed that she was really soaked and the lines of textile slowly emerging.

As if intuition first reacted, she hurriedly gestured to ensconce her wet figure only to be stopped as a pair of orbs was set on her, looking and staring intently; coming from no other than the raven-haired ex-signer.

"Ah! Yusei you pervert…" she susurrated as she covered and cuddled her own body, away from his sight, flustered.

She was not this prepared yet to let him see her figure; it was just too embarrassing. Even if he was her boyfriend, still, it's not that easy to adjust. There are some things that might lease time for the sudden change to take effect. Plus, there were too many people…

"Ah! Sorry it's just –" he trailed in his words trying to find an acceptable excuse; better not distraught the already upset one.

Aki sensing that he didn't do it on purpose, felt sorry for him. The preservation of her maidenhood got the better of her as her head gone low. She thought it was for Yusei that she preserved it anyway so why being mad now? This was the exact reaction she wanted to see from Yusei so that all of her efforts would not be in vain.

Taking it as the initial part of her plan (no plan initiated really), she undressed her already wet white tank top revealing the pair of cleavage that everybody or especially Yusei wanted to see, cupped in the white bikini.

"Sorry, it's alright!" she muttered before grabbing his hands, pulling him upwards. The rest of the group didn't mind them as they started eating the food they had brought.

Yusei, being surprised from the sudden gesture, found himself like a puppy with a chain-like collar taken by its master for a stroll as he tagged along with her. But suddenly, he stopped calling the attention of Aki.

"Where are we going?" he asked, bemused

"Isn't it obvious? Of course, to that one!" she said pointing to the direction of the beach. "This suit would be a waste if not used anyway!"

His eyes sealed its sight on her chest and he felt something was bulging. He became rather horny (**(A/N) : **I tried to find a more decent word but failed) at this moment as he desperately ordered his brain to stop imagining unimaginable scenario. Oh! Great…it was not really working. Guess it's normal to react this way; just like any other normal guys fantasizing their girlfriends.

"Wait!" he pleaded. "I need to take this off" he finished referring to his garments

"I thought you didn't bring something?" she inquired, stopping for good

"Well, I kinda wore it underneath my shirt. Hold on a second"

He then took off his blue jacket along with the rest of his clothes, including his gloves and boots, leaving a petite black jersey completely fitted in his chest and the swimming trunks that he bought yesterday via delivery.

"Hey, why don't you also take that off?" Aki demanding, referring to his shirt still tucked in his body. She wanted to see Yusei bare-top-naked. He scowled and cursed under his breath as he was forced to obey yet again to her non-refusable frolics.

"Oh great!" he sighed taking his shirt off uncovering his slender waist and semi-ripped chest and arms.

"Contented?" he fired back

Aki found herself staring at his perfect-formed inclined chest. Then to his semi-ripped arms and slender waist, though a slightly visible six-pack present. He's not the kind of a total muscular guy, but she found him sexy and on-putting…the perfect preference for her ideal type!

"Perfect!" Aki wore a smirk before dragging Yusei to a bench with an umbrella for public use, rolling his eyes in acceptance. She sat there for a moment and then opened the lotion that she brought while Yusei was surveying the area. He didn't want something to happen similar a while ago and see Aki at that state again.

Aki spurted some lotion and gently polished to her delicate skin starting from her arms then to the neck and finally, down to her waistline. As she saw that Yusei was stargazed on it, she decided to tease him. She slowly brought her fingers upwards between her chest just barely avoiding the straps from it and then trailed above to each of her chest.

Yusei couldn't help but feel more enlivened than ever. This was a mental torture in his part and a victory on Aki's as he dreadfully calming himself down. Then an idea struck on Aki; she will enjoy this, she thought.

"Yusei, before that, can you put some lotion at my back? I'm afraid I'll have sunburn if I don't! Or practically rather could you give me a massage?" she requested

Yusei sensed she was up to something. Her eyes were telling him and he couldn't help it but feel thrilled as well. He nervously gulped as Aki gave the sunblock lotion to him.

"S-Sure!" he said coolly trying to remain calm as he squirted some lotion on his palm as Aki let herself being laid down facing the ground and her back exposed to him, including her rear and buttocks…

He had no experience of any of this sort, so he painstakingly rubbed her upper back with the applied lotion at the same time massaging it upside down. He found her porcelain skin so smooth and easy to maneuver.

She tried to bit her lip but still, a moan escaped from Aki's rims as she was drowning in every single bit of his magical caress and Yusei loved it. It augmented his confidence as he increased the already applied pressure in his touch and the previous small dosage of moans coming from her became a loud of unrestraint ones.

"Uhm…Aki what about this strap?" he timidly asked. He couldn't do her lower back if there's something getting on the way

"Just…untie…it!" she replied between her moans which Yusei found amusing

"Roger that!" he obliged as he untied it and then resumed to his work

His hands found its way to the lower side of her back then to her waist as he kneaded it in a circular motion making her cooing increased in volume from the satisfaction she was getting.

"There…Ahh! Yusei that's…the spot!" she whispered closing her eyes in pleasure as Yusei hit a sensitive sore spot

Yusei had never done this before but he seemed also enjoying it. He felt excited every moan Aki made. And it was really tempting; and the perverseness had slowly coming for him.

He started to daringly ran his fingers even on the side of her waist, which surprised Aki, then to the portion above the straps where her short shorts was. She sensed he was not this contented and she was neither satisfied with just this one. She wanted more than this…

"Yusei," she ordered. "Include also my thighs and legs! Ah wait a minute…"

She slid her short shorts revealing the perfect buns displayed closely to him. "Now, where were we?" she teased

He mentally jumped in joy as he indulged to do as he was told by her command. He licked his lips feverously as his hands pressurized her thighs and then to her legs, including her calves as she yet again moaned in response. Then after that, his hands had gone to her fingernails and one by one, he kneaded each with precise and constant force. But he kept in mind that he should not overdo it. Respect on each other was the basic foundation in a relationship. Not overdoing it though didn't mean that he could ease his naughtiness as he included massaging the sides of her butt making her gawked.

"Okay Yusei…I think that's enough!" she said as she sat up

Yusei to some extent was disappointed at the sudden stoppage. The fun was just beginning and now it has already died down?

But Aki had another idea on mind as she stood up and pushed Yusei to the bench making him stumbled on the process. He was more shocked on what she had done as he saw a malicious smirk in her face. Definitely she was a scary whippersnapper as she ran her fingers to his chest and playfully making circles on it.

"Now I think it's your turn now!" she said as she squirted some cream from the bottle of sunblock lotion

As she touched his chest, initially his eyes rolled in pleasure as his body arched a little bit.

"I recalled your shoulder was killing you! Let me take care of it!"

Yusei on the other hand was really satisfied as the sore coming from it swiftly gone. He didn't know that Aki's touch would be this wonderful. Every stroke could penetrate in every aching part in his body. She was, in his own opinion, a potential _'masahista'_ as he groaned in consummation. He couldn't believe that he could relax like this, especially because of his work as a scientist.

Aki found herself also staring intently on his fine semi-built waist as she ran her fingers a little deeper, traveling from his chest to his stomach. She couldn't endure the sudden call of womanhood when he was at this close range. The what-was-supposed plan was backfiring on her as the role was reversed.

"Will you include my back Aki?" he beseeched

"Oh! Sure…" she replied with a stain of blush in her face

Like him, this was the first time that she had done this. She just let it happened naturally than to force something that might spoil the feeling that they were experiencing right now.

As she finished doing it, Yusei stretched his arms slowly stood up.

"That was great Aki! I guess that's the skill of the people who specialized in medicine…" he expressed

"NO! That's my first time doing something like that! It was never a part in our practical exams. So I am not that confident if I did it exactly right!" she replied shyly

"Well for first timers, you were exceptionally good…" he blurted in awe

"You are also good yourself. Guess it's a draw!" she commented

"Yeah! So what now? What's next?" he asked

"Hmm…Let's see!" she smiled ingeniously as she pecked Yusei's lips and then ran away from him but swaying her buns seductively. Yusei had a second to spare to register what happened as he darted after her. Hoho! This is far from end.

'_Great! Guess the fun continues and too early to be over!'_ he thought as he increased his alacrity catching up to her in the sunny water …

* * *

**(A/N): **That's it for this chapter sorry for the wait and late update!

**REVIEWS PLEASE…..**

'masahista' is kind of a profession (recently) here in Philippines especially on hotels and rest houses. They were extremely experts in massaging and extracting pain from the human body. But not like any profession, they didn't graduate on a college degree, more likely they receive certificates from training…Well, I don't know if there is a bachelor degree offered right now in vocational schools here in our country. What I knew is that they learn through training and experience…


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : APRIL FOOLS**

* * *

Yusei trailed Aki by a meter as they went closer to the sea. He wrapped his arms on Aki's waist as he caught up to her making the two of them stumbled on the process. They ascended from the water with a smile on their faces as their body was soaked completely, being childish as they were.

Aki splashed some water on Yusei's face. Seeing this, Yusei had done the same and it turn out to be a chibi-like naval battle as they splish-splash each other. Later, they decided to slowly went in the deeper portion (about shoulder length) of the beach to avoid being in the line of sight from the rest of their friends. It's good, much to their relief, that the beach was too much crowded; it will take time for the others to find these two.

Aki sneaked her arms to Yusei's neck as the raven-haired ex-signer was supporting her – his arms was on her waist – to make her feel more relaxed. She's not really used to deep waters; she would prefer on a water bed and just leisurely lied there enjoying sun-bathing (is this the right term?).

"Comfortable now?" Yusei asked

"Hmm…Yeah! I feel better now, you are here anyway!" she chirped, following his lead

"Then that's a relief!" he responded as he tightened her hold on Aki's waist, making a squeak escaped from her mouth

"Yusei…no teasing!" she said almost in a moan but Yusei just loved it

"Then that's good! So…" he trailed with a vestige of excitement present in his tone

"Yusei…you pervert!" she replied as she playfully smacked his shoulders

They just stayed like that for a moment feeling each other's arms amidst the scorching heat of the sun; thanks to the sun-block lotion they feel fine. Yusei would occasionally lay a kiss on Aki's cheek one at a time earning a giggle from the latter.

"I couldn't believe that this would eventually befall unto us. Ended up being together despite the circumstances that almost spoiled this awaited moment, I guess I happened to believe in fate right now!" Aki whispered as she leaned her head to Yusei's bare chest

She couldn't believe that this seemingly _fate _had brought the man of her dreams; right here, right now, right in front of her eyes. As she thought that destiny had really been toying at them at first as they were forced to be separated from each other, it had turned out to be her greatest asset to be with the man that she wanted and willing to spend the rest of her life with.

"You think so?" he asked as he smiled

Yusei somewhat agreed to her. The melancholy and high-pitch sadness had long gone now that she was already here. There were times that he just wanted to look at her face and that was nearly enough to him. The times when he just wanted to feel her embrace in a cold night would suffice in any circumstances or situation. And finally, she was here, that he thought formerly was just a dream he once knew, was a dream come true for him. And he must admit, she was worth waiting for!

"Yup! If not, then this whole thing would not fall into place, would it?" she replied

"Thought so! But I guess we were too carried on our dream's sake that we had forgotten that we have our own set of personal needs…" he said as he placed his chin on top of her head

"As we are bound to choose between personal satisfactions and to pursue dreams for the common good, we couldn't decide and eventually didn't experience real happiness the way we supposedly wanted. But because of the things that happened, we can now clearly see what we really sought after and what things we really value the most…things that we failed to notice and put importance in the past!" he finished as he hugged her figure completely

"Yeah…you are right! And now I can clearly see what I really wanted and the things I valued too, I daresay!" she chuckled with a slight blush in her face

"Like?" he inquired as he looked at her with mystification

"A present and a future in the making with you of course, silly!" she answered as she nudged closer to him than ever

Yusei couldn't help but blush at her remark. He tightened the hug surprising Aki a little bit as she knew he wouldn't normally do this kind of things; though she found it really comforting being hugged by Yusei like that. It doesn't matter how many times he would do that, she will not get tired of it.

"Aki" he started as he caressed her loving face as he made her look at him. Their orbs intertwined again as they gaze each other with such intensity.

"Though I am bad at explaining myself and I am in no position to tell you this because we were just recently -, you know…but you see…I…Aki…I…" he was cut off by Aki's finger

"I know what you want to say! And I feel the same…no need to explain yourself!" she said as she placed a soft kiss on his lips making him shiver with pleasure

He responded and deepened the kiss as his hands completely returned to her waist and pulling her a little closer to him. She obliged as the two were drowned in ecstasy not minding the eyes of many setting on them.

Though they wanted to dig out in their intimate moments, they barely controlled themselves as they didn't want to cause any ruckus right after they started to go out. If anything intensified, even without Carly, their privacy will be short-lived subsequent to the people that might spread the rumors (well, it's true anyway). Though initially, people wouldn't recognize them because of their long absence in the arena of turbo dueling but it wouldn't take a single tick of time until they would realize that there were celebrity with them.

As much as they hated it, they couldn't do anything but to ride with the flow. Each were thinking how they could make-up for one another as they surfaced back to the shallow water and eventually made their way back to their friends.

They have many opportunities to do something just for themselves anyway. Just as the saying, patience is virtue; they just have to wait for the perfect moment for themselves, hopefully without the interference of nuisance buttwipes - Carly and Rua.

Evening came and they decided to rent a room for their over-night stay. The twins insisted that they will be the one to pay the lodging fee which they didn't force to argue.

They chose to have a universal room for everyone to sleep together; to be able to catch up and have some chitchat on what had happened during the four year gap.

The males wore a respective jersey-shirt except Ushio (Trudge) reasoning that it was too hot even in the evening. They were even sweating a little bit as they were waiting for the girls to emerge.

Aki and the rest of the girls surfaced and wore a plain striped yukata as they emerged from the dressing room, much to the delight of the males especially Yusei. He instantly set his sight to Aki who had a difficulty in the size as she stretched the fabric to engulf her frame completely.

"Aki…what's wrong?" Yusei asked though he himself had an idea what was bugging her, not that he wanted to admit in front of his friends

"It seems the yukata was slightly undersized. I had difficulty in moving freely!" she replied continuing on her work as she desperately adjusting the yukata that was beginning to get on her nerves

And on the bad timing, a certain carrot-liked hair made a comment that would definitely he wished he didn't wanted to saying in the first place

"Nu-uh! Aki…it's not the yukata that was undersize. It's your Mt. Everest that was oversize. Too bad though even if the yukata can be adjusted, I doubt yours can…" Crow grinned as his eyes narrowed focusing on the obvious cleavage of the burgundy-haired ex-signer.

Aki shot a glare at him. Yusei was doing the same and even the twins. He laughed nervously as he waved his hands in defense.

"I was just joking!" he defended

"Then how about a Rose Tentacles tickling and massaging yours? I guarantee to you that it will definitely grow in size. Wanna try it?" she hissed and Rua couldn't describe the face he was making

Crow gulped. Imagine if one of those could manage to even make contact even in the smallest and cagy part of his anatomy, he couldn't help but be thankful that only Yusei, out of them, had experience it bare-handed.

May kinky as it seems, but based on what he heard during the FORTUNE CUP and during Aki's awakening from her comatose state, Crow could deduce that even Yusei wouldn't want to experience like that ever again. As in _NEVER AGAIN…_two is enough and he managed to endure those assaults so three is. . . NU-UH! NOT HAPPENING. . . .

"NO thanks! I doubt it would just grow, maybe it would swell for what-a-devil-in-hell I don't know when to be cured so…maybe some other time! Besides there are more problems I need to face than the momentarily one you are suggesting" he said eyeing a certain raven-haired who was intently staring at him for quite some time now, better safe than sorry as he could view apocalypse fast approaching and making its way to him

As if on cue, they heard a knock from the door. That must be a room service, they concluded as Carly went to answer the door.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Carly politely asked as he opened the door revealing a middle-aged woman, maybe in her late sixties.

"I'd like to inform you that –" she stopped seeing the teal-haired twins. "Oh! You two had grown that much aren't you two, young ones? You even had friends now!"

Their eyes set their eyes on Rua and Ruka who had run to the door and gave respect to the woman. They had a questioning look right on their faces as they remain focused on these three people.

"You know her?" Jack breaking the silence as the others sweetdropped. Jack was just being Jack, as usual.

"She's Mrs. Kojima and was a longtime friend of our parents. We used to come here when we were young! I remember Rua would always pamper everything every minute of the day!" Ruka blurted as she remembered her days with this place while giving a meaningful look to his brother

"Hey I am not!" Rua defended himself, pouting unto himself

"Well you look more mature than you used to, young lad!" the old woman commented lightening the mood

"Nah! Don't let appearance deceive you, _oba-san_! This kid is a real pain in the ass." Crow uttered while grinning slyly

"Not much more of a pain in the ass than you, dimwit!" Jack scowled

"Oh, really?" Crow shot back with his bickering

"Here we go again!" Yusei sighed as he and the rest sweetdropped

After a couple of nerve cracking and bone crushing squabbles from the two who had been restrained thanks to Ushio and Carly, finally, the room service that they had waited had arrived. Much to their delight, Mrs. Kojima affirmed that all of the services were free of fare and to enjoy the rest of the night.

They gathered in a circle wherein Jack was beside Carly (of course), opposite to them were Yusei and Aki whose beside them were the twins and Crow and the pair of Ushio and Mikage were on the other side adjacent to the lovey-dovey egoistical god-complexed emo and clumsy wannabe.

"So Crow how was work?" started Rua as he took another spoonful of food in his mouth

"Ah! It's great! The salary is good not to mention that I didn't have to patrol 24 hours a day or even seven days a week. Because of that, I managed to visit occasionally Martha and the orphans. Though there were some jackasses who didn't abide the rules of speed-limiting! I swear I had told you guys over and over again." He replied

"But forgotten to mention that you were also chased and caught by us for over speeding right in your arsenal though!" Ushio mocked

"Yeah yeah yeah. . . . whatever!" Crow just rolled his eyes as the others just snickered

"What about you Yusei?" Ruka inquired

Yusei gave her a quizzical look, searching for a reason why she had thrown that question. OoHh, he remembered that they barely contact each other. What a fool he made out of himself as he cleared his throat.

"We were about to complete the last and final phase of neutralizing the magnetic force coming from the Inner-D. After that we can say that the project is fully operational and will be able to supply Neo Domino City to a close-eternal source of energy. If that happens, then I guess I will retire and have a life that is what I really wanted from the start." He replied, eyeing Aki who blushed slightly

"Ohh! I see…" Ruka said while Aki looked down to hide the fine stain of blush that rose in her cheeks

It was almost nine o'clock in the evening and they still went at it, still chit-chatting here, chit-chatting there. And to add to their bliss and happy moment, Mrs. Kojima brought special champagne and light snacks which they happily accepted.

Rua and Crow had already drooled over it thinking the luxury of being able to taste every single one out there. The others, well basically, sweetdropped; how much these two could really handle? They just ate a moment ago and to think that they're like this, these two idiots are really glutton for own sake seeing Rua and Crow dug yet another plate worth of pastries and desserts.

Yusei noticed that Aki also had her own in her plate and as she put some in her mouth, a part of it had taint the side of her lips. Yusei then grabbed a tissue and wiped it for her which surprised not only her but everyone.

"Good…that is better!" he remarked oblivious that all sets of eyes were on him

"Yusei?" Rua grinned as his eyes beam on them and Crow as well as Carly almost laughing like idiots in the background.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow what made them so worked up. But then he realized the gravity of what he had done, catching the interest of almost everyone in the room.

"Well…you…see…" he stuttered in his words thinking of a legitimate excuse to escape the situation

Aki being the smart one came up with a daring idea. Though this might be the final one she could think off. She sneaked her hands to Yusei's neck and pulled him closer as she pecked his cheek with a kiss.

"Thanks…" she said adding to the surprise of the others

"Wow! Aki was being bold!" Carly exclaimed

Yusei couldn't figure out if he would explode due to how much blush rose through his cheeks or wanted to pass out right here, right now. Shouldn't have done that in the first place, he thought.

Though Jack being Jack sensed that something was wrong in the picture. They didn't want Carly to know their relationship and now, they were almost telling that they were engaged in some affair. He kept quiet to himself, though; waiting for further conversations.

She nudged to his neck closer and as Yusei eyed her, almost reading her, slipped his arms and engulfing her figure. _Ride with the flow huh?_ He thought.

"You're welcome!" he replied as he kissed her forehead

Now this is really something or so what they thought. Jack spat his drink from his mouth. Rua and Crow were laughing out loud. Ruka and Carly squealed with excitement. Ushio and Mikage, well, remained as they were.

"Now…" Aki said as she stood up from her seat and offered a hand to Yusei

Yusei was hesitant at first but eventually, took her hand and stood up. Aki then write something on the tissue before passing it to Crow and Rua. She then dragged Yusei en route to the front door while he just followed her like a puppy.

"Getting lovey-dovey alone, eh?" Rua snickered a little bit

Aki just shrugged it off and gave them a mysterious grin, like she was expecting something and would love to watch their expression as the two of them exit. Outside, while trailing off a few meters from the door, Yusei broke the silence.

"I am sorry, Aki…if I had been careful, this wouldn't happen" he blurted with his head gone down

"It's okay! You don't need to worry. I got everything covered!" she replied as she smirked maliciously.

Yusei gulped. Though he didn't knew Aki completely (well he had months or years to do so!), her smirked completely told him that she was up to no good.

"Ehhm, what have you done this time A-Aki?" he asked with hesitance

"Oh! Nothing!" she replied with those innocent smile of hers. Yusei knew better, she was expecting something.

"You will know later! Besides it will keep them at bay! Now hurry before they catch us!" she finished as Yusei reluctantly followed her, wondering what a good thing will happen, well hopefully.

"So Rua, what was that?" asked Crow pointing in the tissue

"Ah! Aki-neechan gave this…though I don't know why." He replied

Crow snatched it and noticed something, much more like letters. He unfolded it and began to read and after a while, one couldn't describe the face he was making. From a frown then to a face that wanted to murder someone, he hurriedly went for the door as if was chasing for something or more precisely, hunting for someone.

Rua was surprised about his reaction and decided to take a peek at the tissue. Seconds later, like Crow, he burst out of the door making haste with the same expression like the carrot-liked-haired ex-signer.

Now this was alarming, the others who were left behind thought. And as if on cue…

"AKI IZAYOI AND YUSEI FUDO YOU ARE SO DEAD GET BACK HEERRRREEEE…."

They heard the two synchronized voice all over outside looking for the two who had left earlier. They must have pulled a prank for those two to be this pissed, they universally thought. After the remaining people deduced that it was something to do with the tissue, they took a look at it and burst out laughing except Carly who had joined the fray to search for the two. Now that was really interesting…

Tonight was a total wreck of mayhem

And the culprit

Well as simple as it goes

…

…

…

…

…

"_To whom it may concern,_

_Happy April Fool's Day!"_

* * *

**(A/N) : **Sorry for the long wait! I should have informed you all before. What I wanted was to match the time-frame of the story in the real time so I will not be confused from occasions and any other important dates.

Last time I worked on the chapter four that I accidentally form the scheme with a Christmas plot where in fact, I stated in the story that Aki came home after the graduation right? And that was supposed to be in middle or the last week of the month of March. And guess what happened? I had to re-write all the way from the start. Gotta blame the incompatibility of time interval…DUUHHH! Part of me though is at fault….

Anyways, I'm back for good! So please bear with me if I didn't work on what I have supposed to. But starting today, you can count on me that I will work efficiently and consistently.

And One Last Thing, don't forget to **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**. . . . . It would be a great gratitude on my part if you guys do! Thanks in advance ! ! ! . . .

Arrgghh! Need to catch up! DAmn


End file.
